


Joker and the Thief 如影随行

by SammyTango



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Joker! Sam/Thief! Dean, Multi, sam/ruby - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyTango/pseuds/SammyTango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU。Dean是一个小偷。他在一次行动中意外的碰到一场银行动乱。动乱头目就是那个四处盗窃，纵火，金融诈骗的警局头号通缉犯。没人见过他的真面目，他走到哪里都画着小丑脸。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文灵感来自于2014cw新闻发布会上SD出场/视频的配乐 （Watchtower—Devlin& Ed Sheeran）歌词第一句‘There must be some kind of way out of here, said joker to the thief. ’

酒吧里放着嘈杂的音乐，不少人下班吃过晚饭后在这里驻足。照明灯被音响震得微微摇曳，从屋顶上照下来淡黄色的灯光不能很好的停留在一个地方，门后挂着的铃铛停了又响响了又停。这间酒吧里一部分的顾客只是想随意找个地方放松，和朋友谈谈周末的橄榄球赛或者家里的老婆孩子，一部分是撑着胆子来装成熟的大学生，其中一些还不到21岁。还有一些人来到这里，是因为看到了酒吧门口挂着的七彩旗。

一个穿着黑色皮衣的男子走了进来对着酒吧内部扫视一圈，然后走到吧台点了一杯软饮料。他修身的皮衣紧紧裹在身上，后腰处若隐若现着枪的形状。他没跟什么人搭讪，也没和这里的男人眉来眼去，他只是皱着眉头盯着桌子上的手机。背后一群男人的嬉笑打闹声过大，让他一阵心烦。

“混蛋。”他骂道，然后把钱拍到吧台上转身走了出去，留下酒吧门上的铃铛在他身后摇啊摇。

男人站在酒吧外的街角，点了一根烟，火光在黑暗中忽闪着。

“见鬼，这可真是冷。”微弱的雨滴劈劈啪啪落下打在男人的皮衣上，男人扔下叼着的烟头在地上踩了踩，想着要不再躲进酒吧避一避。

“GregGilbert，uh？”一个轻快的声音在他身后响起，男人立马警觉地转过头，右手摸向腰后的位置。

Greg打量着身后的那个男人，他看起来也就二十五六岁的样子，暗金色的头发在黑暗中很容易就能被辨认出来。

那个男人举起手，表示自己没拿任何武器，然后往Greg这边走了两步。

男人的脸借着酒吧的光从阴影处一点一点显露出来，Greg微微长大了嘴。

他长的真是该死的好看。

如果Greg在人群里见到他，怎么都不会想到这是一张小偷的脸。

“Mr. Dean…”Greg试探性伸出手。

“我的姓你无需知道。”Dean把目光转向一边，酒吧的暖光透进他眼中的绿色，带着手套的双手插到口袋里，表示不会跟他握手，“我跟你们这些警察打交道向来都是不报全名不露双手，我想你们懂。”

Greg转了转眼睛。

Greg只是个普通警员，他知道警察跟贼头从来都不可能画得清界线，这是很早以前他还在警校的时候就学到的了。那些真正的大头目都在警局安插人手，往往比他们的职位都要高。如果上面吊销了你手头的哪件案子，懂自保的警员的都要知道不问不查。这是他们局长第一次安排他来会面什么不法分子，Greg心中本是一百个不情愿，不过想着通过认识这些人他在警局能提高一定的地位掌握一些新的渠道，Greg还是来了。

现在他面前就站着这个傲娇的家伙。

Dean XXX先生是他们局长眼前的红人，哪怕他是个小偷。Dean帮助那些企业家偷来对手的账本档案计划书，倒是没有真正做过什么有害财产人命的事儿，估计除了那些被偷商业机密的老总。这都是大老板们玩的游戏，Dean只是在他们中间游走，不看不问做活拿钱，也算是混的滋润。他的生意延绵不断的原因，就是他从不失手。警局的人几乎都知道他，但是他们不抓他，因为局长留着他有用，他们留着他也有用。警察系统的流程绉节繁琐，聪明的罪犯都会钻法律的空子。这时就是警局养着的Dean这样的人派上用场的时候了。

Dean聪明的很，他不会给他们机会让他们查到他，一点机会都不给。大部分警员甚至都没见过他的样子。局里开会有事的时候，他会干脆从会议室的窗户爬进来，就是不给门外的小职员们看他一眼的机会。

他们的局长很喜欢他，不过既然警察作为正义的象征，大部分人在听到他名字的时候还会嗤之以鼻。

“那，我们进去谈？”Greg也摆出一幅冷脸，他不是真的想请Dean喝酒，现在外面的细雨让他觉得冷。他几个月前才从迈阿密被调到这么冷的地方来。

Dean歪嘴咧出一个笑容，“老兄，你是gay，我才不跟你进去。”

Greg涨红了脸，他选择这里见面只是因为这里很近。但是他没开口解释。Greg也不知道自己这是怎么了。

Greg从口袋里掏出一个手机，扔给Dean，可是Dean一直扭着头看向酒吧里。眼看手机就要掉在地下，Dean突然从口袋里抽出手俯下身接住了它。

“以后看准点再扔！”Dean微微蹙眉抱怨，Greg竟然看的出了神。

一定是这酒吧光线害的，Dean身后都散着光，这使他看起来就像个希腊天神。

Greg在心里骂了局长一句，今天晚上他都快要被掰弯了，对方还是一个小偷。

 

Sam Wesson看着落地窗外的城市，他面前的玻璃倒映着暗色的室内，还有他自己的影子。

他只开了床头灯。

Sam对着自己的影子微笑，窗外那张小丑的脸也在对他微笑。

Sam一阵畏缩。他还是害怕这个。

这是他为什么选择这个形象出现在大众面前的原因，他觉得小丑是世界上最可怕的东西。

毕竟，人都要战胜自己嘛。

如果警局里那些焦头烂额忙着抓他的人知道他内心只是个害怕小丑的三岁小孩，还不知道会怎么想。

Sam嘲笑自己，也嘲笑他们。

“Sam？怎么不开灯？”穿着浴袍的Ruby拿着香槟出现在门口，打开了屋内的灯。

Sam皱了皱眉，他不喜欢亮。

Ruby自顾自的走到床边，把香槟打开，给她和Sam一人倒了一杯。这是例行公事。

Sam听到香槟泡沫破裂的声音才扭过头来慢慢走到床边，拿起遥控器调暗了室内的光线。

他比一般人敏感一些。

Sam接过杯子，Ruby拿起床头的湿巾一点一点擦去Sam脸上的小丑装。Sam平时喜欢带着这个，而且他本身也不怎么见人，Ruby会帮他亲手画上，再亲手擦掉。

Sam并不是有多么爱Ruby，但是Ruby绝对是个棒极了的情人。

“你知道，我对明天的行动总有一种奇怪的感觉。”Ruby的黑发蓬松的散在她的脸周围，垂到胸口。

“什么。”这不是个问句，Sam仰头喝了一口香槟，床头的柔光照过他的侧脸，把他的轮廓勾勒出来。

“没什么。”Ruby不敢再多说。Sam的情绪总是阴晴不定。

Sam不想跟Ruby过多的攀谈，这只是一个行动前的晚上，就像他们以前许许多多个行动前的晚上一样，他们喝酒，然后上床了事，明天一早就开始准备出动。

明天他们要去的只是个法国佬开在这里的银行，就像他们以前抢过的许许多多个银行一样。他们不是想要那些钱，Sam也不缺那些钱。Sam只是喜欢看警察们被玩的团团转的样子。

Sam憎恶警察。

“好了。”Ruby清理干净了Sam脸上的小丑妆，献上一个笑容，然后拿起酒杯碰了碰Sam的。

“敬我们。”Ruby说。

Sam笑了，有的时候Ruby真的让人觉得称心如意。

Ruby拖着浴袍拉起窗帘，然后缓缓走回来，坐到Sam腿上，拿走了Sam手中的酒杯放在床头。

Ruby懂Sam的一切。

Sam的鼻子碰到Ruby的脖颈，“Well, you know, I don’t make love，”Sam抬起细长的眼睛笑着看向Ruby圆圆的眼睛，“I fuck.”

 

清晨的阳光不仅仅透过厚重的窗帘照进一个人或者两个人的房间，它照进所有人的。

Dean此时已经起床，坐在床边绑着自己靴子的鞋带。

他的腿边扔着Greg昨天晚上扔给他的手机。

简单的任务。

这个叫做“Hellhound”的组织已经兴风作浪太久，三名政府官员被卷入“Hellhound”丑闻事件足以看到这个组织的覆盖面之广，权力之大。这件案子没有公布于众，警局里基础的警员甚至听都没听过。

这就是帮警察做事儿有意思的地方，Dean能拿到钱，还能从侧面了解“国家大事”，在Dean心里这帮警察跟争抢地盘的黑道头目没什么区别。

这次局长是要他去一家法国银行偷来一份文件，Dean心想一定又是某位政府高官不干净的账目，不过他没有过问，做他这活的，知道多了就会惹祸上身。

他洗了澡，打算先去银行附近的快餐店吃个汉堡，然后他会在周围踩点，等一切准备就绪，就只待夜幕降临。

Dean的养父把他们做这行的叫作“暗夜的使者”，Dean心里觉得很蠢，可是嘴上说很酷。

老Michael不只在孤儿院领养了Dean一个人，Cliff，Ian，Logan他们都是老Michael一手培养出来的。只不过，他们没人做的像Dean一样漂亮，更别提Dean凭着一张脸吃遍天下的交际能力了。

Dean出徒后第一件做的事儿，就是去拉拢警察。

这就是一场游戏，猫和老鼠本是死敌，其实却可以互惠互利。只不过玩家们要随时小心谨慎，走错一步就变成你死我活。

Dean在外套里穿着他的老鼠皮——黑到融进街角阴影的一身衣服。

 

离天黑还有三个小时。

Dean坐在银行不远处的小公园里眯着眼享受着阳光，顺便观察着银行五楼的办公室。

这就是这些大老板糟糕的地方，他们都喜欢用落地窗显得自己品味优雅，还会衬的整栋办公大楼无比亮堂。

可这干脆就是给Dean这种人行方便的。

Dean拿出“手机”打开摄像头假装向远处拍照，对好焦距，放大，放大，很好，银行的职员们开始下班了。

正当Dean偷看着投资经理跟他们的小职员在办公楼里亲亲我我的时候，他感觉到什么不对劲。

他把手机向下移动，那是一个穿着黑色帽衫的人，他靠在办公楼下的墙上，看着来来往往的行人。

这不对。什么叫作知己便知彼？

“操。”Dean狠狠骂了一句，今天晚上要跟什么同行撞上了。

说不准是对方听说警局派人来拿文件而安排来的人。Dean脑海里滑过一个想法，要是那样可就糟了，要看谁先抢到手。不过这就好像一场比赛。Dean太久没跟什么人玩过了，他兴奋的舔了舔嘴唇。

Dean不能输。这个行业里，你只要有过一个污点，大笔大笔的生意就会飞了。雇主最怕的就是雇员失手。

对方还不知道他的存在，Dean占领了先机。

此时银行员工已经悉数下班，夜色已经覆盖银行大厦，Dean决定赌一把。

他拉起兜帽，他倒是不用害怕如果警察拿到了有关他的录像带，他只是不能让对方派来的人看到他。他们还可能不只一个。

Dean爬上安全梯，开始撬员工锁好的门，他暴露在建筑侧面很不利，好在锁很快就被打开了，他悄声进去，然后轻轻关上门。

这只是一条长走廊，Dean听到脚步声都在很远的楼下。他侧身到门边墙角脱掉外衣塞进包里，披上西装外套，然后用手梳理了头发。无论谁在外面看，现在他都看起来是一个银行员工。

Dean听到走廊通道里保安员巡视的声音，斜靠在门边，等他走近的时候敲晕了他，然后扒下他们身上的衣服换到自己身上。

Dean没有发出什么声音地跑了两层楼，然后到达行长办公室所在的走廊。

这里浓浓的都是油漆和木头的味道。

Dean套上鞋套，小心的查看了秘书办公室，确定没有人以后才撬开门。

秘书这里没有什么东西，重要的文件这些人都会放在办公室保险柜里。

Dean再次撬开了行长办公室的门，这花了他不少时间。

行长的办公室对于他来说有些危险，因为这里四处都是落地窗。

什么时候他被枪击了大概就再不敢用这种愚蠢的东西了，Dean愤恨的想。

Dean在地毯上匍匐。

那保险柜并不是很好找，这也花了Dean一些时间。它藏在书架最底层的隔板后面，这样外面不论什么人看到都会以为藏文件的人是在找书。

Dean不喜欢解密码锁，那既浪费时间又容易触动警报。他喜欢简单又粗暴的。

Dean拿出铝热剂涂抹在保险柜门四周，然后拿出点火枪，在保险柜门倒下前托住了它。

这里果然连着警报器。Dean得意的笑了笑，这比老Michael教他们的好用多了。

里面的文件很多，Dean要找的是那个叫作“Azazel W.”的文件。天知道什么样的人会叫这么古怪的名字。

当Dean看见这份文件乖乖的躺在最上层使得一切都容易了的时候，就应该想到好事对他来说持续的有点久。

楼下巨大的声响震得整栋楼都要塌了，什么人炸开了保险库的门。

Dean还以为突然发生地震，他没有保持好平衡摔倒，手上小心翼翼托着的被切的奇形怪状的保险柜门摔倒了地上。

整栋楼顿时警铃大作。

 

“什么人也在楼里！”Sam仿佛嗅到什么气味一样猛然抬起头。

Ruby和Meg示意David和Chad上楼查看，他们其余人尽忙开始收拾东西。

Sam向来是坐在玻璃后面看着警察们想方设法走进银行来抓他的人。

可是今天两个警报被触响。

再过一会儿他们里面的人也出不去了。

 

局长本以为Dean的行动不会遇到什么阻碍。

当法国公行[1]警铃大作，警局的电话快要被打爆了的时候局长回过神来。

Dean一个人闹不出这么大动静。

报警的人说他们看到了小丑。

Sam Wesson和为他卖命的犯罪小分队选择了今天去抢劫法国公行。

正好撞上Dean的行动。

局长觉得他简直要晕倒在椅子上。

 

Dean在楼梯通道里狂奔。

现在不会有人注意他。就算有，警局的人也能保他无事。

他害怕的是自己会撞见对方派来的人。

既然能炸开金库大门就表示他们是团伙作案。

如果被这样一群人抓到，他就性命不保了。

为了以防万一，Dean把自己的手机卡扔在了走廊里。

如果局长能追踪到他的卡，就会知道他在这栋楼里，他手上还拿着他们想要的文件，警局的人会来救他的…

Dean眼前一黑。

 

Chad和David拖着Dean去见Sam。

Sam和Ruby此时在他们的车上，Meg驾着另外一辆车已经冲出银行后院，引开警察。

“扔掉他身上任何可以被追踪的东西。带上车来，我们带他走。”Sam愤怒的说。还没有人在他的行动里打搅了他，他今天本来可以获得很多乐趣。

现在几天的计划准备都付之东流。Sam的这点乐趣就从这个人身上补回来好了，Sam咬牙切齿的想。

 

Dean被一杯凉水泼醒的时候脑子里念的还是警局一定能来救他。

不过指望着一群警察救一个贼还是有点异想天开。

Dean暗暗在心里叫苦。

什么人猛地向后拉过Dean的椅子，Dean因为突然失重一阵恐慌。

一张小丑的连倒着出现在他眼前。

“woah，这可不是什么好的死法。”Dean眨了眨眼说。

小丑把Dean的椅子摆正，然后拿出一把小刀，在Dean眼前晃了晃。

“我看了你的文件。那东西很有意思。你是个警察？”小丑俯下身来看着Dean。

“我不是，不过我把你的话当成褒奖了，SamWesson。”Dean干巴巴的笑了两声。

小丑笑了，“警局到处挂着都是我的脸吧。”

“还有些别人的脸，我想，”Dean说，“不过你有些不大一样。”

“我是应该一刀一刀刮了你，还是，剁了你埋掉呢？”小丑若有所思的看着刀，“不过你作为个警察，长的还挺不错的。”小丑换掉所有表情，露出一个笑容。

“我说了，我不是警察。我是个小偷。”Dean看向刀尖。

“小偷？”小丑的腿蹬上绑着Dean的椅子，“你偷这些做什么。”

“嘿，别人出钱而我只是干活，我不问也不会看。你要是放了我，我免费帮你干一票，什么都行。我很拿手。别的我什么都不知道，你杀了我都没有用，还不如互相帮助。”Dean勉强挤出一个笑容。

“我不需要。杀了你比什么都有意思。你让我觉得你更好玩了。”小丑的嘴大大的咧着，Dean试图看清他的面容。

“你听我说…”Dean正打算反驳，小丑突然俯身，明晃晃的刀尖冲向Dean鼻尖。

Dean深吸一口气闭上眼睛，等着一切了结，但是过了几秒却什么都没有。

Dean睁开眼睛喘着粗气，小丑的手上的动作停了下来，只是看着Dean的眼睛。

“Bitch！”Dean大声咒骂，看向那细长的眼睛。

小丑咧出一个笑容。

“Jerk.”


	2. Chapter 2

法国公行的大厦里，局长愤怒的吼了一声，扔下一张电话卡，同行的警员都微微向后退了几步。

他们的局长很少亲自上阵行动，更何况在犯罪现场情绪失控。

公行的行长皮埃尔此时坐在椅子上怒视着这帮警察，用法语跟他的秘书说着什么。他们银行的信誉这次可是大打折扣，大批大批的客户此刻在楼下砸着接待柜台要求解除合约。皮埃尔在约会中接到电话匆匆离席，也为此得罪了他的宝贝未婚妻。

局长顺着Dean电话芯片的信号寻来的时候，本来指望看见Dean躲在什么柜子里，结果他掀开破地毯，只看见了下面藏着的烂芯片。Dean是个聪明人，这是他留给他们的线索。

操。局长觉得自己的血液冲上脑袋，一个警员在后院捡到了已经被踩烂的Dean的手机。

Sam Wesson带走了他，还有那些文件。

Dean不知道那份文件牵扯到谁，更别提如果文件落到了SamWesson手上。他们现在必须不惜全力将那份文件拿回来。

 

上帝保佑Dean，他碰到了一个变态。

Dean看着眼前明晃晃的刀尖，然后又把目光转回到小丑脸上揣摩着他的神色。

他靠的太近了。

这段空白拖拉的有点长，Dean觉得有点口干舌燥。这不是他现在应该有的反应。

“咳咳，我说，你要杀了我就赶紧杀掉我。”Dean把脸别开，想结束这尴尬的对视，现在他宁肯被一刀捅死，也不想知道这小丑的心里打着什么算盘。

小丑微微转动了下刀尖，打量着Dean。

坏了，Dean心想，我等着他在我身上刻花好了。

小丑向后退了一步。

“我们走。”他突然说。

Dean刚愣了神，就看见一个黑色头发的女人走进门来，手上拿着一件外套。

Dean向她吹了一声口哨外加一个媚眼，而Ruby只是白了他一眼。

“别这么做，”小丑脸上画着的嘴角已经咧到耳根，“她能把你的眼睛挖出来。”

“Huh，伟大的SamWesson身边可没有毫无用处之辈。”Dean皱着鼻子评论道。

小丑把脸凑到Dean面前，Dean打消了想要看清他脸的念头，别开了目光。

“别以为我不知道你们这些人的把戏，你们身上肯定还有什么追踪设备。我喜欢我这个家，可不打算让那帮警察进来逛一圈。”Sam说罢摸索出一个黑色的尼龙袋，套在了Dean头上。

“嘿！”Dean抱怨道。

“别想着逃跑，你现在要是敢跑我就敢把你的手脚砍下来。”

Dean没有说话，他被什么人甩起来扛在了肩上，腰部卡在那人肩骨。

Dean的柔软的贴身衬衫向下翻着露出大半截背，他都能感觉到扛着他的那人鼻腔内喷出的热气落在了上面。

他妈的变态。Dean在心里骂道。

 

想要找SamWesson这种人并不容易，但是局长知道Dean他们这帮小偷一般都有自己的追踪方式。

Greg已经暂时把前天晚上见到的那个男人抛在脑后了，他现在忙着给交通部送去一份文件，那是他最近的潜在追求对象Zoe拜托他跑腿帮忙的。Greg在琢磨着什么时候自己才敢叫她去一个正式的晚餐约会。

“你在这里干什么。”

Greg迎面撞上了一脸不悦的局长，赶紧把文件藏到背后。他一个刑警队的人是不应该拿到交通部的文件的。

“没什么局长，我就是去一趟厕所。”Greg控制着脸上的表情。

“那个小偷的行动出了差错，SamWesson带走了他。今天晚上你去见Michael的人，看看他们有没有追到Dean的方法。”局长摸了一把快要秃顶的头，压着声音跟Greg说道。

什么？又要去见那些小偷？Greg的胃部抽搐了一下，嘴上回答“好的。”

 

酒吧门后的铃铛停了又响响了又停。

Greg在吧台上小口嘬着他的酒。身后还是一如既往的吵闹。不过他今天就不打算出去了，哪怕这是个gay吧他也要在里面等着。他的心思一面在琢磨着今天会见到一个什么样的小偷，另一面琢磨着那个Dean怎么样了，他其实有一点点希望警察还来得及救他。

人做事都有初衷。这种睡不好觉，拿着染血的钱的日子有几个人愿意过。Greg是个警察，他可以光明正大的做他的工作拿他的钱，不用担心什么人在暗处等着抓他，不用担心自己人妆下的那层老鼠皮被扒下来。Dean这种人连爱人都遇不到，更不敢有。因为只要他有了，他就多了一个让别人把他踩在脚下的弱点。

Greg可怜他。

“警察先生，今天有什么可以为您效劳的？”一只手环过Greg的腰，什么人在他的耳朵边暧昧吐着气。

Greg打了一个激灵，“操，你们这些小偷都是被男人上的婊子吗。”他甩开那只手。

“只是这样比较方便点。”那个人哧哧笑着坐到Greg旁边的椅子上，要了一杯威士忌。

“我是Ian，你知道，没有姓。”

Greg看向那个棕色眉毛微微上挑的男人，他的眼睛惊人的蓝。Ian的面部线条柔和一些，就像个调皮的女孩子。Greg舔了舔嘴唇。

“你们这帮人怎么都长得这么好看。”Greg带着酒气的呼吸喷在Ian脸上。

Ian往前移了移，歪了歪头，锁住Greg的眼睛，就像是跟小孩子说话一样一字一句地说道，“方便办事儿啊。”然后他又哧哧地笑了起来，那双眼睛就像柔和的水粉颜料染出来的一样。

Greg望向那两片鲜红的唇。

见。鬼。

Ian缩了回去，收起了脸上那副调皮的神色，笑也不笑了，“你找我什么事儿。”他拿起酒杯喝了一口，眼睛直视前方，语气冰冷不带任何感情。

Greg就像是被打了一耳光，赶忙把身子缩了回去，“Dean在昨天行动里被SamWesson带走了，我们局长说…”

Ian把酒杯重重的摔在吧台上，杯里的酒晃了两下，他眯起眼睛，充满敌意的看着Greg，就像是一只发怒的波斯猫。

“我早就告诉他不要跟你们扯上关系了。”他嘶嘶抽着气说。

Greg哑口无言。

“他帮你们去拿什么东西。”Ian问。

“我…不知道，向来都是局长给我什么我给你们什么，我没有权利打开看。”Greg结结巴巴地回答。

Ian掏出一张20的钞票放在吧台上，Greg看见他也戴着手套。

Ian没有再跟Greg讲话，扭头走了出去。

 

Dean的头套被摘了下来，他茫然的看着四周。

这里只有灰秃秃的墙壁。

“你把我带到了什么鬼地方？”Dean皱起眉头看向Sam。

“你管不着。”Sam解开袖口，挽起衬衫的袖子，他手里拿着一把剪刀。

Chad和David早就把Dean的两只手吊起来铐在了他头顶上方的铁管，Dean觉得自己的胳膊就快脱臼。

Sam走上来抓住Dean的尼龙外套，麻利地开始剪。

Dean想跳起来抓住铁管然后把Sam踢开，但是Sam先他一步抓住Dean的腿把他拽了下来，手铐与铁管碰撞发出清脆的响声，Dean落下来，胳膊被猛然拽了一下，疼的他咬牙，一脚软绵绵的落在Sam腿上。

Sam拿剪刀拍拍Dean的脸，冰凉的刀背贴着Dean脸上的皮肤，“别动。”Sam警告着。

“我不知道你的小朋友们会把乱七八糟的追踪器粘在哪里，所以——都扔掉好了。”Sam的小丑脸此刻看起来更加诡异。

“小姑娘，我又不是你的芭比娃娃。”Dean想把Sam一脚踢开，但是他又不敢乱动，天知道那样的话那剪刀会落到哪里。

“不要叫我小姑娘。”Sam怒目圆睁。

“看来你心里还真是个小姑娘。”Dean鄙夷的哼了一声。

Sam抬眼看了Dean一下，没有回答，继续剪着那些布料。

就像是拆开一个圣诞礼物一样。

Dean能感觉到那个追踪器摩擦着他的腰际。

那个追踪器贴在内裤边内侧。

Dean需要Michael他们来救他，可是光凭他们几个人是搞不定SamWesson这样的人的。他希望Ian他们足够聪明去找了警察。他拿着警察想要的文件，那些警察不会放任他不管的。

“啊哈，这是你们的队服还是什么的吗？”此时Sam已经把Dean的外衣通通剪成碎布，Dean觉得自己就像一个被裁缝做了一半丢在一边的烂布娃娃。

Sam在说Dean的老鼠皮。Dean从来就只有这一套，他只喜欢穿这一套。

“你这个婊子心的变态。”Dean觉得自己气到头顶冒烟，如果他眼前这个小丑敢剪掉他这身衣服的话，他发誓他日后会报仇的。

“别一口一个婊子。你我没什么区别。你也是个跑出来给法律捣乱的混蛋，也要在我面前装什么正义吗。”Sam反驳道。

“法律不代表正义，而且我做什么我自己清楚，我也没给自己洗白过。可是我不像你，可能是某个黑道头目家从小溺爱到大的宝贝，出来放火诈骗只是为了好玩。”Dean瞪了回去，他看见Sam的表情微微抽搐了一下，那副小丑装放大了他脸上悲伤的表情。

“你知道我什么？哈，好像你多么了解我一样。是你半夜偷偷跑进警局翻了翻我的案料底子？我可真是受宠若惊。”

“我晚上通常一般有更好的事做。”

“我不是什么娇生惯养的少爷，我只是从孤儿院里被他们捡回家的。”Sam眯起眼睛，Dean觉得提到他‘家’的时候，简直有火从那对眸子里喷出来。

“真是抱歉，我可没时间怜悯你那悲惨的生活，你猜怎么着，我也是从孤儿院被捡来的。”

“看来我们是一家。”Sam干巴巴的笑了笑。

“对不起，我有兄弟。”Dean转了转眼珠子。

Sam松开了揪着Dean领子的手，推了Dean一把，气愤的摔门而去。

Dean一个人在灰秃秃的房子里生着闷气。

Dean曾经把自己一晚上干活挣来的一袋子黑钱甩到贫民窟的什么人家门前。那些人不会知道这些钱的来源，就会心安理得的去花。Michael不插手他养子们的生意，钱也让他们自己处置。Dean用不到什么钱，他又总是挣的太多。他不上大学，衣服也够穿。他想着做点什么来向上帝证明自己，弥补他做的这些事的过错，因为他知道偷盗是错的，是罪行。他不是不想做个好人，但是对于‘好’他有他自己的定义。

Michael把他从孤儿院带了出来，给了他Ian，Logan这些兄弟，给了他一个家。他只想要一个家。所以他服从Michael，作为报答。他没有选择的做了小偷。

Dean也爱他的兄弟们。做这些有风险的生意总是很难相信别人，Michael从小告诉他们要相信自己的兄弟们，而自己的兄弟们是唯一可以相信的人。

Dean觉得没错。

Dean知道Ian一定会来救他。

 

Sam在铁门外的揪着头发。

他想冲进去盯着这个小偷那双作势无辜的绿眼睛跟他大吵一架。就好像他把这些吼出来以后他的人生就会对了一样。

Sam的生活是错误的，不止一个人这么对他说过了。

是啊，是啊。你们的都是对的。

Sam的一只手向后梳着头发。

“混蛋。”Sam骂了一句。

他突然想起Dean偷来的那几份文件，于是他走到沙发边上，拿起那个已经被踢的脏兮兮的包，把那些文件抽了出来。

“AzazelW.”上面写着。

Sam笑了一下，果然什么人盯上了“Hellhound”。他养父的这场赌局玩大了，怎么能不引起什么人的注意呢？问题是，Dean要偷这些文件送给谁。

 

锁着的门被打开，Dean抬头看向门口站着的Sam。他身后是个敞亮的房间，四周都是落地窗。阳光冲进房间，Dean看着Sam身后的房间被阳光沾满。

但是随即，Sam又关上了门。Dean想从这里出去，该死的。

“你是来道歉的吗？你能不能把这副手铐取…”Dean看见了Sam手上被翻得乱七八糟的文件。

Dean知道自己麻烦大了。

“你偷这些文件是给谁的？”Sam不带一丝感情地问。

“不关你的事。”Dean吞咽了一下，警惕地看着他。

“你要知道，”Sam换一只手拿起文件给Dean看，“Azazel跟我有些关系。这不是你一个小偷想要惹上的是非，别想着警察会因为这个把你抓起来，我会先一点一点把你好看的小脸皮扒下来，然后再杀了你。”

“你不杀人。”Dean说。

“没准你是第一个。”小丑脸又露出了兴奋的笑容。

“不。”Dean磨了磨后牙。

“那先扒这里好了。”Sam收起脸上的表情，拿出小刀，一点一点向下压着刀刃，在Dean的脖颈上方划开一道小口，然后把刀刃微微偏上。

Dean感觉到粘稠的血液滑了下来。操。

“我再问你一遍。”

“不。”Dean咬着牙，心里生生的倔强着不想顺了眼前这个混蛋的意。

刀刃微微往上割了一点，Dean闭上眼睛屏住呼吸等着那一小块皮被削掉。

Sam的手机响起来。

Sam用另一只手按下接听。是Ruby。

“Sam，有警察来了。”Ruby的声音很冷静，但是Sam却骤然睁大眼睛。他从来没被警察追的这么近过。

“人多吗？”Sam问，恨不得将Dean千刀万剐。他里面那身衣服里一定藏着追踪器。

“我们几个周旋不过他们。可是你们离我们这边比较远，我怀疑他们会不会找到你那里去。”

“我知道了，我过几天捞你们出来。”

“我爱你。”Ruby说。

Sam只是挂断了电话。

Dean笑了一下。“女人真是麻烦，uh？”

“闭上你的嘴。”Sam拿下刀。他现在没有时间来折磨这个小偷。

“我要跟你做个交易。”Dean说。

“我不跟你做。”Sam想都没想就打断了他。

Dean在他身后白了一眼，没打算停下，“我刚刚听见你的小妞说我们离警察要搜查的地方还有点距离，如果你肯给我打开铐子，我会帮你从这里逃出去。”

Sam扭过头，他脸上的表情说明他不想听Dean的话。

“我知道你从来没有跟警察这么近过。所以这也是个互惠互利的事儿。追踪到我的不是警察的追踪器，而是我们家族内部的。我当时在银行给那些警察留下线索是为了让他们去找我的兄弟。当初雇佣我的就是那帮警察。现在他们想调查的银行客户被惊动了，如果他们保我出狱就会暴露他们自己。那些婊子养的才不会在意我这样一个小偷。如果你放开我，我们俩能一起逃走，你我谁都不用蹲监狱。”

Sam眯起眼睛，Dean知道这是他在思考的表情。

Dean无奈的叹了一口气，“你看我这样还盘算着骗你吗？我就是他妈的想赶紧出去。”

“你知道如果你扔下我逃跑的话我会杀了你吧。”Sam试图威胁道。

“你随时都能杀了我。”Dean硬生生地说。

Sam盯着Dean的眼睛看了几秒，然后掏出钥匙打开了他的手铐。

Dean落在地上，整个肩膀都是要碎掉的感觉。

“擦掉你的小丑妆。”Dean揉了揉胳膊说。

Sam僵住了。

“操，你想这个样子出去？”Dean不可思议的问。

“总有一天我会杀了你的。”Sam简直要被气疯，然后转身，在房间的洗手池洗掉了脸上的油彩。

Dean的心扑通扑通跳着，咧出一个笑容，他终于能看到SamWesson的脸。他没准是这世上第一个看到的。

“砰！”什么人一枪打开了门上的锁，Sam转身掏出腰后的枪指向门口方向，脸上还滴着水。

“别开枪！”Dean大叫一声，Sam险些扣下扳机。

“Ian！”Dean欣喜若狂的上前拥抱了那个穿着警服的男人。

Sam突然觉得自己相信Dean是个错误。

“我给你准备了车，拿好东西赶紧走，就算没有追踪器他们一会儿也会发现这里了。”

“你知道我这摊烂事儿了。”Dean扔下一个陈述句。绿色的眼睛锁着Ian的。

“跟着帮婊子养的警察做生意，没有小心的过分这一说。”Ian笑了笑，“好在这里是荒郊，你快点走，他是…”

Ian这才看到了角落里的Sam准备掏出枪。

“这是…um…”Dean试着解释。

“Jared，我叫Jared…Padalecki。”Sam慢慢放下手中的枪，表示他无意攻击。

Ian疑惑的看向Dean。

“我被锁进来的时候这个人就在这里了。”Dean用手指了指Sam。

“狱友哈。”Ian撇了撇嘴，“那个SamWesson呢？”

“不知道，我想早跑掉了吧。”Dean笑了笑。

“走吧，我给你找到了房子，你先避开一阵。Michael会跟这帮警察交涉的。照顾好你自己。”Ian拍了拍Dean，递给他一张写着地址的纸条。

Dean弯腰捡起Sam扔下的文件，塞进被扔在一边的背包，点头指向门口的方向，示意Sam跟他走。

Sam向Ian点了点头，擦过他的肩膀，紧紧跟上Dean。

 

Ian租来的黑色的雪弗兰就藏在公路对面一堆杂草的后方，好在那些警察还没来到这里，他们太忙着搜查Sam前方的那栋房子。

他们出了门，匆匆穿过公路拨开草丛坐进车里。

这辆车在阳光下黑的发亮。

Dean吹了声口哨，坐到了驾驶座上。Sam没有争议就拉开了副驾驶座的门。

“现在相信我了吗？”Dean发动了汽车，车胎压着杂草拐上另一边的公路。Dean抬头看了一眼路标。

‘州际222号’[1]。

“看情况。”Sam回了一句，语气阴郁但是轻松了许多。

他们前方是宽阔的公路，和远在黄色天边的地平线。

“Wesson先生，我要一直这么叫你吗？或者小丑先生？”Dean发出急促的嘲笑声。

对方沉默了半晌。

“Sam，你可以叫我Sam。”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean对着空荡荡的客厅吹了一声口哨，将背包肩带顺下肩膀，把背包扔在了还盖着塑料布的沙发上。

他坐上中间的长条沙发，将两条腿搭上茶几，塑料布在他身下嘎吱作响。

“总算是清静了。”Dean悠闲自得的将两只手臂绕到脑后。

Sam犹犹豫豫地进了门，警觉得像只豹子，嗅着空气里的味道。

Dean瞟了他一眼，“放心吧，我可没那闲心害你。”

Sam轻蔑的笑了一声，“你们小偷果然四处都有狗窝哈。”

“随你怎么说，少爷。”Dean转了转眼睛。

“我要那个房间。”Sam指着客厅北面的屋子，他看见里面有一个宜家的组装白色书架。

Dean大笑起来，“这可是你说的，那我就要这个沙发。”

Sam走到那个房间里的时候才知道Dean笑的是什么。

这个房间里没有床。

只有一个还未拆封的淡蓝色弹簧床垫躺在地上。

Sam翻着白眼从门口探出头，看见Dean得意的枕着手臂，将脚搭在沙发扶手上冲他鬼笑着。Dean的眼睛亮亮的。

“起来，我要把这个沙发搬进去。”Sam咽了咽口水，假装趾高气昂地说。

“殿下，你不愿意住在这里可以走啊，我又没绑架你来。”Dean把头扭向一边。

Sam气急败坏的锤了一下门框。

他要等Ruby他们出狱，除非走投无路，回家去找他那个该死的养父是他最后的选择。

别忘了，这个让警察伤尽脑筋的高智商罪犯，其实还是一个情商三岁倔强的小孩儿而已。

“起来，”Sam把自己的背包甩到沙发上，然后迅速走过去一把拽起了Dean。

“你干嘛？”Dean用怨恨的眼神看向Sam，皱了皱眉头。

“我要去买张床。”Sam说。

“你疯了吧，现在警察到处找我们两个，你出去购物就是脑子有毛病。”

“我没你那么弱智，我有安全的信用卡。”

“你自己去不行吗…你又不是那个被吊了好久的人。”Dean打开Sam攥着他衣服的手，Dean还穿着自己的老鼠皮，被剪的破破烂烂的衣服被他丢在了汽车后备箱里。

Sam拉开背包，拿出一套干净的衣服，扔到Dean手里。

“谁知道我回来的时候你会不会溜掉，去换上，现在。”Sam歪着头，抱着双臂靠在墙角看着Dean，满是“没得商量”的口气。

Dean一时语塞，但是谁让他决定带上这个麻烦的。

“Bitch。”Dean没好气的说。

“Jerk。”Sam竟然有了一丝笑意。

 

Sam整整比Dean高出一头，就算挽起裤脚袖口，宽松的裤腿和松松垮垮的套头衫还是像麻袋一样挂在Dean身上。

站在Sam身边的时候，Dean整个人看起来就又小了一圈。

Dean的蠢样子让Sam止不住笑意。

Dean怒视着Sam打开公寓的门，Sam先走了出去，然后他扭过头来笑着看Dean锁门。

Dean的屁股都被那件灰色套头衫盖住了，Sam又忍不住大笑了出来。

Sam听见钥匙碰撞的轻响，连忙退后一步让出过道里的位置来，那是他们正要出门的邻居。

“嘿，Dean！好久不见。”中年女人惊喜的拍了拍Dean的肩膀，然后咬着嘴唇打量着Dean身上穿的衣服。

“哦…哦嘿，Jenna，你好。”Dean上前一步拥抱了下那个金发女人。

“加州怎样？”Jenna指着套头衫上“STANFORD”的字样问Dean。

“很好，”Dean抓了抓头发，不紧不慢地回答，“就是对我来说太热了。不过是个读书的好地方。”

“而且还是交友的好地方吧，”Jenna狡黠的笑着看向Sam，“你们两个看起来真登对。他比你以前那些男朋友好多了。”Jenna半开玩笑向Sam眨了眨眼。

Dean一时不知所措，干巴巴的笑了两声。

Sam顺势走上去拥抱了Jenna，然后退回来环住Dean的腰，“谢谢。”Sam笑着说。

Jenna说赶着要去上班，但是临走前邀请Dean什么时候带着“男朋友”来家里吃饭。

Dean礼貌的点了点头，在Jenna拐弯走上电梯之后狠狠甩开Sam的手。

“搞什么？”Dean气汹汹的说。

“哥们儿，我真没看出来你是gay啊。”Sam大笑道。

“闭嘴，”Dean嘶嘶的吐气威胁着，“我那都是为了方便办事儿。”

Sam觉得心里嘎噔一下，他以为Dean只是偷东西而已。

“不是每个人都过的像你那么容易。”Sam想起Dean对他说过的话。

“喔。”Sam把手缩到身后，低下头，突然失神就像犯了错的孩子，“我很抱歉。”他清了清嗓子说。

Dean愣了一下，他没想到Sam的表现会是这样。

两人无言，气氛变的极其尴尬。

“没事儿。”Dean不自然的伸出手，然后别扭的轻轻拍了拍Sam的肩膀，“你还要不要买床了？”

“喔，对，我们走。”Sam示意Dean先走，然后迈步跟在他后面，小心翼翼的维持着尴尬的距离。

最近的购物中心只跟他们隔着几个街区，刚一进门，Sam就拽着Dean走向了男装区。

尽管Dean不想在男装区里逛来逛去，但是Sam拽着他头也不回的走。

Sam的目光扫过一溜衣架，然后停住，伸手取出一件白色毛线衣，扭头塞进Dean怀里。

Dean翻了翻白眼，好了，现在他成了男仆。

Sam又从叠放整齐的裤子堆层里抽出一条卡其裤和一条牛仔裤，也扭头塞给Dean，然后推着他走进试衣间。

“干嘛？”Dean掀开试衣间的遮帘，疑惑的看着Sam。

“换上试一试。”Sam细长的手指在空气里比划着。

“我不用…”Dean张口反驳。

“你身上这一身能看吗？”Sam呵斥道，然后推了Dean一把，从Dean手中抢过帘子拉上，靠在隔间外的门板上等着。

试衣间里没有动静，过了一时半晌，Sam听见Dean骂道，“控制狂！”然后是Dean拉开裤链的声音。

Sam叱叱的笑了起来。

Dean换衣服的速度很快，他掀开门帘，一脸懊恼的走出来，穿着卡其裤和白毛衣。

Sam一秒钟站离了门板。

Dean在镜子里前前后后的打量着自己，仿佛镜子里的人是个白痴。

毛衣虽然线条粗糙，但是很好的把Dean的胸膛勾勒了出来，那条卡其裤看起来宽松又舒适。

“就是它了。”Sam说。

Dean拍了拍胸前，也感觉良好起来，然后挤出一个笑容。

“这确实比刚才那堆垃圾好多了…操！”Dean摸出了后背的价签。

价签上印着$1280的标识，还有一个Dean见都没见过的商标。

这他妈是法语？

Dean又手忙脚乱的开始翻裤子后面的标签，Sam抓住了他的胳膊走向收银柜台。

“嘿，你给我停下，我没这么多钱，他们这是在抢劫，一件毛衣！还不如我晚上来偷。”Dean压低声音说，不过说到“偷”字的时候他脸上突然有了得意的表情。

“非常聪明，你今天下午在这里试了这件衣服，没有买，工作人员第二天就发现丢了一件，然后看见你穿着它大摇大摆的在街上走？”

“别卖弄了大学生，我知道偷别的，该死。”Dean觉得Sam把他看成一个弱智，好歹他也是这行里有头有脸的人物。

Sam皱了皱眉头，看向Dean，“我买给你。”

Dean抖了一下，以为自己听错了，从脖子红到了耳根，手脚都不知道放在那里。

Dean没有说话，只是僵硬的在Sam结账的时候杵在他身后。

“我们把您先生的旧衣服包装起来了，Padalecki先生，祝您购物愉快。”导购小姐有着可爱的法式口音，要是在平时，Dean一定会上前勾搭这样的漂亮姑娘。

不过他自己现在就像个姑娘，喃喃的跟Sam说着谢谢，然后手脚笨拙的接过购物袋。

Sam看着Dean红红的脸，突然觉得有些可爱。这还是昨天叫嚣着要杀了他的那个小偷先生？

Sam不知道，从来都没有人给Dean买过什么衣服。

Dean向来都是去军用商品店拿质量最好的厚外套和衬衫，清一色结实耐磨的牛仔裤。穿破了就再去买一条，所以他没有衣柜。

Dean不穿毛衣，Michael也没给他买过。这种针织品太容易在行动和训练中被弄坏，不管它们多么柔软舒适。Michael会买回一袋子衣服，看起来都差不多，兄弟几个能抢到哪件是哪件。

Dean一门心思想着要逃离这个地方，漂亮的导购小姐突然从后面叫住了两人。

“周四是我们的情人日，购物的情侣我们是有赠品的，刚刚被Anna忘掉了。”导购小姐递上一个深蓝色打着浅蓝色蝴蝶结的盒子。

Sam带着一脸哭笑不得的表情打开了盒子，然后狂笑不止起来。

盒子内层铺着软软的粉色羽毛，羽毛中间躺着一直制作精良的小泰迪熊。

“给你的，Honey。”Sam笑的肩膀都在颤了。

Dean僵硬的从Sam手里抢过小熊，塞进购物袋里大步走开。

Sam悠闲的跟在后面看着Dean窘迫的样子，导购小姐用法语悄悄扭头跟收银处的Anna说着什么，两人偷偷笑着。

 

买床的过程十分迅速，Sam没有挑剔，只是选了一张质量很好看起来又简洁的双人床，销售人员说会在晚上8点的时候派人送过去。

“别想歪，我个子高，得睡大床。”Sam假装无心的跟Dean解释道。

Sam觉得Dean现在这样实在是太有趣了。

家居区还有好多可爱的小东西。

别致的手工艺品，精美的瓷器杯具，Sam都各买了两套。他还悄悄买下了一个暗红色丝质浴袍——为了捉弄Dean。

Sam不在乎花了多少钱，他有的是钱，而那才是他合法从养父手里得到的一小部分。

这些来路不正的钱花起来也不会心疼。

Dean一直战战兢兢的看着Sam花钱，好几次想张口说话又吞了回去。

 

Sam买了无味油漆和刷子，因为他看见Dean像销售人员询问这玩意儿怎么用，看起来Dean觉得这很好玩。

他们两个大男人拎着满手的购物袋，一人提了一桶漆，举着两只又高又长的滚筒走出了购物中心。

 

客厅里少的可怜的家具都蒙着塑料布，正好方便他们干活。

Dean眼里闪着兴奋的神色，像是Sam的大哥，指挥着Sam去染厨房，而他自己来染客厅。

Sam不喜欢亮，但是他带着自己没有察觉的微笑，按照Dean的指示蘸上黄色的漆开始在厨房里四处粉刷。

Dean用红色的漆染了沙发后面的那面墙。

然后他调出淡蓝色的，染起了Sam的房间。

Sam听见Dean在哼歌，脸上的笑意更浓了。天啊，Sam，你现在看起来就像个傻子。

Dean手脚麻利的刷完了两个房间，心想着Sam为什么拖了这么久。

他走进厨房，看见Sam笨拙的高举着粉刷，不时擦着滚筒上面掉下来滴落在他脸上的漆。

“哈哈哈…”Dean笑的直不起腰，抢过Sam手里的滚筒，“你不知道这个东西要斜起来吗？”

Dean一边笑一边开始弥补Sam刷乱的地方。

Sam看着Dean头上亮晶晶的汗珠，一边朦朦胧胧的想着“他笑起来真好看”。

“好了！”Dean很迅速的做完了工，然后转身走出厨房，Sam傻乎乎的跟了过去。

Dean站在浴室里镜子前的洗手池洗着手，抬头看见Sam靠在门边，脸上还沾着油彩。

“你确定你不要洗一下吗？”Dean从镜子里看着Sam说。

“哦！对！”Sam站直了身体，抓了抓头发，走上前来把Dean挤到一边，“走开。”

Dean用身体撞了回去，“你走开。”Dean抿着嘴笑。

两人的目光同时落在了淋浴的花洒喷头上。

Sam一个健步冲上去一把抓下喷头，Dean比他慢了半拍。

“哗！”温水喷了出来，Sam拿着喷头攻击Dean，Dean尽忙拿手去挡，可是他挡住了脸，Sam就会攻击他的腿。

Dean闭着眼睛冲上去拧水管，想把水流拧向Sam那边，可是不论水管弯曲成什么样，水流还是从喷头里喷洒出来。

“见鬼！”Dean笑着冲上去抢被Sam举的高高的花洒喷头。

他一边揪着Sam的上衣，一边踮着脚尖伸手去够。

Sam被Dean推的节节后退，退到浴缸边缘，跌坐在浴缸里。

他倒下之前想要抓住什么稳住身子，结果只是抓住了Dean的胳膊。

Dean被连带着拽倒栽在浴缸里，趴在Sam身上。

两人的笑声缓了下来，Dean绿莹莹蒙着水雾的双眸透过水柱锁住了Sam的眼睛。

Sam手里的花洒喷头啪嗒掉在了浴缸里。

Dean的温热的呼吸喷洒在Sam脸上，淋浴的蒸汽暧昧的将他们包裹了起来。

Sam的大脑一片空白，他本能的去够Dean的嘴唇。

Dean突然站了起来，然后伸手抓了抓自己的头发。

Sam赶紧尴尬的把脸别开，希望Dean无视自己的刚刚的动作。

“Um…”Dean的声音里也满是窘迫，“你晚餐想吃什么？”

“我们忘记买厨具了。”Dean沙哑的说。

“噢！”Sam赶忙站了起来，“我换件衣服就去买回来。”

“嗯，好。我想吃派。”Dean的脸好像又变成了粉红色，他转身走了出去。

Sam深呼了一口气，他的大脑还没有处理过来刚刚究竟发生了什么。

Sam匆匆洗了个澡，然后换了一身居家的衣服走出门去，他甚至都忘了要留心Dean会不会跑这件事。

好在他回来的时候，Dean还在，他的床也送到了。

Sam觉得稍稍宽心。

他在超市里买了凑合喝的红酒，买了派和腌好的牛排。

Sam把削好的土豆连同着牛排一起放进烤箱，然后加热了派。

闻到食物的味道Sam才发现自己已经十分饿了。

他们两人没有餐桌，所以Sam就把晚餐放到了茶几上，Dean在沙发上挪了挪，表示Sam可以坐下来吃饭。

Dean随手打开了电视，屏幕上最先闪出的就是法国工行被抢劫还有SamWesson出现却什么都没有拿走的报道。

Sam微微蹙眉，Dean识趣的换了频道。

经典电影频道正在播放长发公主，Dean咬向叉子上的派，一边放下了遥控器。

“伙计！”Sam半起身，拿起茶几上的遥控器，“我要看纪录片频道。”

“不行！”Sam没有防备，Dean轻易的夺过了Sam手中的遥控器，调回长发公主。

“我要看这个。”Dean一边说，一边把派一整块送进嘴里。

“你是个女孩儿吗？看什么迪士尼公主？”Sam觉得诧异。

“要你管！”Dean狠狠地切下一块牛肉，眼睛盯着电视屏幕。

Sam决定投降。

两个人狼吞虎咽的吃完了晚饭，都懒得去刷盘子，所以就抱着抱枕窝在沙发里一起看动画。

Sam发现Dean会唱这部电影里所有的歌曲。Dean的声音要比男主的配音沉一些，但是也能跟着女主调高音调。Dean还会学那些奇奇怪怪的强盗们各式各样的嗓音。

Sam的目光游离了电视屏幕，粘在了Dean身上。

Sam觉得其实Dean看起来跟Rapunzel长的很像…

“你知道，”电影播到公主邪恶后妈准备拉公主回孤塔的时候，Dean突然开口跟Sam讲话，“我的房间里根本没有电视可看。Ian他们也不看电视，天天窝在沙发里会长出肥肉。我们一起玩士兵人偶，训练，吃饭，训练。我们家里的影碟都是Michael死去的女儿的，所以有时候我们兄弟几个就会窝在一起看一个晚上的长发公主，”Dean笑了笑，“你是不是觉得娘爆了。”

Sam低头没有说话，两个人都沉默不语直到电影结束。

“他们从此过上了幸福快乐的生活。”

长着天使翅膀的小老头拿着丘比特的弓箭飞到了屏幕中央。

Dean啪得关掉了电视，然后走向浴室。

Sam听见浴室里的水流声，那声音噼里啪啦落在他心上。

Sam现在多少知道了Dean过着怎样的生活。他们一样，但是又不一样。

一样的，是他们都是被养父从孤儿院带回家的。

不一样的，是Dean还有兄弟。

Sam的童年只是空荡荡的大房子，菲佣还有一整个房间的书。他知道他的养父是个黑道头目，他在看书的时候听见被真空静音后走枪的闷声。他甚至躲在门后看到过。那时候，他的养父呵斥他回自己的房间。

Dean想要一个家，Michael就给了他一个，Dean为了报答Michael付出了自己的整个人生。比起在孤儿院滞留了那么久的Dean，Sam早就有了家。就算Michael领养了Dean也无非是因为他长得好看。

用他们的话说，“方便办事儿。”

但其实反过来，Sam宁愿去过Dean的日子。Dean不知道什么叫做孤独。Sam用‘JaredPadalecki’的身份上完了学，无非就是因为他想念书。在‘JaredPadalecki’的世界里，他是个富商家的孩子，有着好学历，好成绩和律师资格证。可是Sam没忘记自己是谁，他无法忘记自己是谁，他不敢忘记。

他第一次忘记的时候，Azazel杀掉了他最心爱的女人，然后把他拽回了身边。

“枪，钱，权力。这才他妈的是你一辈子的事儿。”Azazel告诉他。

“我有一天会杀了你。”Sam那时已经流不出眼泪。

Azazel的话烙在Sam心上，“我养你就是为了有一天你能亲手杀了我。你知道为什么吗，Sam？死在你手上比死在其他人手上好太多了。你就是只温柔的小羊羔。”

Sam不知道自己是不是真的恨透了他的养父。他想让他知道，SamWesson有自己的本事。

Sam依稀记得黑暗里的一声尖叫，然后是刺眼的亮光，一群警察冲了进来，把他从一个他不愿意离开的地方硬生生带走了，扔到孤儿院里。

Sam从此憎恶警察，也憎恶亮光。如果让Sam把这个世界折腾到天翻地覆，他一定先从警察下手。

Sam在一家地下俱乐部见到了Ruby，她那时只是个默默无闻的魔术师。Ruby有许许多多的魔术招术和鬼点子，女人只要聪明就好，Sam总是能用到她。

David和Chad是Azazel公司“董事会”元老们的儿子，说白了也是跟Sam一样长大，活的闲出病的黑道子弟。David和Chad懂得用枪和钱来跟人打交道，用不着Sam废话操心，所以Sam也把他们留在了身边。

聪明的人都不需要亲自上手，有喽啰就够了，这是Azazel教给Sam的。

Sam的做事原则就是目标绝不设在人身上。他诈骗，让Ruby和Meg负责盗窃，然后他会把那些钱搬到银行里，在巨大的玻璃窗前连带着银行金库里搬出来的存款一并烧成灰烬，顺带着半边银行。

Sam打了一个哈欠，突然感觉自己度过了漫长的一天，比Jessica在斯坦福给他庆祝生日的那一天都漫长。

这种漫长是心里慢慢升腾的温暖，是残留在口中爆米花上黄油的余香。

 

第二天早上Sam醒来的时候，Dean早早就起床了。

Dean做了煎蛋，烘了豆子，烤了香肠。

Sam走进被晨光照的明媚的厨房，伸了一个懒腰。

“你在干嘛？”Sam嗅着食物的香气，他饿的要命。

“我在筑窝。”Dean哧哧笑起来，把煮好的咖啡倒进杯子里。

 

接下来的几周过的很平凡，Sam只是坐在房间里看书，尽量不去想隔壁的Dean。他也不知道Dean每一天会做些什么。

只是每天他走出房门的时候，都会发现客厅里多了些小东西。

有线电话，台灯，玻璃小花瓶。

现在每天晚上他们挤在一起看电视的时候，客厅里都会有柔和的光线。

Dean总是能把台灯调的刚刚好，不会太亮，也不会太暗。

 

这只是一个普通的早上，Sam走出自己的卧室伸了伸懒腰，低头看见窝在沙发上睡得正熟的Dean。

Dean把头枕在胳膊上，微微向下埋。

Sam轻手轻脚转身从自己的画小丑妆包里拿出一根笔，然后悄悄蹲到Dean身前。

他在Dean鼻尖上画了一个黑色的圆点。然后他又加了三根胡子。

Sam悄无声息的大笑起来，拿出手机，拍了一张照片。

然后Sam就静静的蹲在那里看着Dean。

Sam像是被线牵引着一点一点向前，最后碰到了Dean的嘴唇。

Dean皱了皱眉头，被惊醒了，睫毛轻轻扫过Sam的脸颊。

Dean起先是一片迷茫，眼神涣散，后来他的视线集中到了面前的Sam脸上。

曾经有一次，Sam也是这么近的看着他。他那时费力想要看透那副小丑装，看清Sam的脸，但是他失败了。

Dean扳过Sam的脸，回应起了他的吻。

Sam先是一惊，然后伸手绕到Dean脑后揪住了他的短发开始加深这个吻。

两人磕磕绊绊地跌进Sam的房间，Sam把Dean压倒在还残留着他体温的床上。

Sam的手摩擦着Dean的睡袍，他能感觉到睡袍柔滑下Dean肌肉的隆起，Dean在试着放松。  
Sam悄悄笑了下，然后又将手向上游走，在Dean的侧肋那里流连着。  
“我说…”Dean试着挣扎了几下，想要扳过Sam的肩膀翻到上面去，但是Sam没让他得逞。Sam笑的肩膀都在颤了。  
“该死的，你等我哪天上了你。”Dean威胁道。  
“闭嘴。”Sam声音沙哑，他把头埋在Dean颈侧，吮吸着那里的皮肤，Sam尝到那块儿皮肤下慢慢集中起来的血液的温度，Dean只是伸着手轻轻揉搓着他的发丝。  
一道阳光透过窗帘投在他们两人的胸膛上。  
Sam一只手微微向下移，轻松的勾开了Dean已经滑到胯间的腰带。  
Dean穿着贴身的白色的平角内裤，Sam贴着Dean的小腹把手伸进去，然后握住他的分身慢慢套弄起来，Dean不易察觉的吸了一口气。  
Sam早就勃起了，他的阴茎隔着外裤摩擦着Dean的小腹。  
Dean三下五除二的解开了Sam的腰带。  
Sam的牙齿离开刚刚一直在啃咬的那块儿皮肤，然后向上磨蹭着，最后咬到了Dean险些被他割掉的那块皮上，本来已经结痂的伤口被Sam的舌尖一点一点攻陷，然后Sam舔到了铁锈的味道，Dean轻轻哼出鼻音。  
变态。Dean心想。  
两个人身体的温度渐渐上升，Sam猛地直起腰，从头顶退下上衣，眼睛没有离开Dean深红色浴袍下半露的胸膛。他能感觉到Dean的目光想羽翼似的在自己的身上飘，落在一个又一个地方。阳光在Dean眼里渲染出暖调，透进了那潭绿色。  
Sam的阴茎抽搐了一下，然后他将衬衫甩到地毯上，俯身托住Dean的后颈，两个人的体重将床垫压得塌陷下去，Sam开始啃Dean的嘴唇，顺便急躁的扒下了Dean的内裤，用一根手指在Dean的后穴上画着圆圈。  
Sam的舌尖从Dean的小腹一路向上，在阳光下映出一道水渍，然后他停下来，“别那么看着我。”Sam说，将呼吸喷在Dean胸前。  
Dean显然还停留在上一个阶段里，闭上眼睛回了Sam一个“什么？”  
Sam画圈的手指猛地刺入Dean，Dean的后穴里面温热但是干燥，Dean不舒服的扭了扭腰，撑着Sam的肩膀想要脱离出来。  
“操。”Dean瘪着嘴说。  
Sam伸出空闲的手拉开床头柜拿出化妆包里的凡士林——天知道Ruby装着这个东西做什么，但是此刻可是派上了用场。他试着开始给Dean做润滑。  
Sam的下身早就热的像快烙铁了，可是他不想冒进，他不想伤到Dean，他伸入第二根手指，Dean开始分泌肠液。  
Sam伸进去第三根手指的时候Dean已经在叫嚣着骂他了，“闭嘴！我可不想把你操成一次性用品，明天我可不管你疼不疼。”  
“你这个磨磨唧唧的女人，要做就快做，要不就算了，我可不想被女人操。”Dean闭着眼睛，声音轻轻的，阳光投在他柔软的睫毛上，这句威胁让Sam觉得一点震慑力也没有。  
“那我走。”Sam作势抽出了手指，然后假装要翻身下床。Dean揪住Sam的肩膀然后将他按在身下，顺势骑上了他的腰，一点一点摩擦着他。  
Sam哧哧笑起来。他看见Dean脖子上的伤口渗出薄薄的血来，于是Sam立起身，舔住了即将滑下来的血滴，顺便将自己送进了Dean身体里。  
Dean轻轻皱眉，随Sam一同发出一声哽咽。  
此时阳光的暖意已经比刚才上升了好几度，窗帘里透进的那束阳光挤过两人胸膛间的那道缝隙，随着两人的律动起起落落在不同的地方。  
Dean香波的味道充斥着Sam的鼻腔，Sam试图伸出舌尖去舔一舔空气里的那股香甜，那味道很好，就像草莓。  
Sam加快了抽插的频率，Dean喘息着，一点一点哼出好听但是微弱的呻吟。  
Sam再次翻身把Dean压倒在身下。Dean的头部跌落在枕头里，Sam护着他的头顶不让他撞在床头。  
Sam手心的温度在附在Dean的头顶，让Dean有着说不出的慰籍感。  
“好棒。”Dean模模糊糊的喃喃出一个词。  
快感在Sam身下积聚，Dean向后仰头，下巴在空气中滑出一道曲线，微微张嘴喘息着。  
Dean的指尖陷在Sam后背鼓起的肌肉里，Sam更大声的喷出灼热的呼吸落在Dean的皮肤上，感受到自己的阴茎触碰到Dean体内柔软的腺体，“嘿，Dean，Dean，看着我！”他拍着Dean的脸。  
Dean迷茫的睁开眼睛，目光涣散，但是使出全力想要锁住Sam的双眸。  
眼神碰撞的一刹那，Sam在Dean体内爆发，Dean微微长大了嘴，但是没有发出任何声音，他的后脑向枕头里更加深陷。Sam带着疲惫伸出手，握住Dean的阴茎。  
Sam觉得自己是个称职的情人。  
Dean射精的时候脸上慢慢浮起潮红，他一只手抓住Sam的肩膀哽咽着，一边将侧脸埋进了枕头里。  
Sam从Dean的身体里退出来，两个人的精液混在一起，落在床单上，Sam没有去管它。  
Dean淡淡的呼吸着，可能他本身就还没有睡醒。  
Sam凑上去吻了Dean面颊上可爱的粉红色，然后躺倒他身旁，抽出一张湿巾擦掉了Dean半边脸上的小猫胡子。

那一夜，星空美好。

Sam走到阳台递给Dean一瓶啤酒，两人就在阳台上喝着啤酒仰望星辰，带着晨间暧昧持久的萦绕，一夜无言。

 

第二天Sam比Dean醒的早，他从沙发上揪过一条小毯子盖在Dean身上，正想着要不要抱他去屋子里睡免得着凉，可是又害怕惊醒他。

就在这个时候，Sam的手机响了起来。

Sam快步走到门外，他看见阳台上的Dean把头靠向了另一侧，用半边脸磨蹭着椅背。

Sam按下接听键，一边看着Dean，觉得心里被塞的满满的。

“Sam。”

一声Sam让他刚刚本来温热的心跌进了冰窖。

“Azazel。”Sam深吸了一口气然后回答。

Azazel在电话的另一边冷笑着，“我把你的小伙伴们捞出来了，小Sammy。他们等着你回来找他们玩呢。”

“这不用你管。”

“噢，又是因为哪个漂亮的小家伙吗？”

“不是。”Sam冷冷的说。

“Sam我了解你。如果你自己能赶紧处理掉的话，兴许就不需要给我找麻烦了。我想你还是记得可爱的小Jess的。再说——我怎么能不知道手上拿着我重要文件的小偷先生呢。”

“不要把他牵扯进来。”Sam的声音像是裂开一到缝隙，透出一丝绝望。

“那就赶紧回来，给我整这帮警察去。”Azazel不带一丝感情的挂断了电话。

Sam手上的力道简直要把手机捏碎。

他不敢看向Dean，于是轻轻关上公寓的门，一口气冲到楼下开始跟着那些晨练的人一起奔跑。

他的脑海里响起枪声，Jess没有生气的躯体倒下的样子，还有眼泪干涸后眼底的痛楚。

他不能让这一切重演。

他想把Dean带回家，然后让Azazel认可他。

可是Sam知道Azazel会怎么做，站在Azazel面前，Dean只会更危险。

他扮演另一个人太久，久的他足够要飘飘然忘记自己是Sam了。

Sam Wesson。

作为SamWesson，他必须放弃Dean。

Sam猛然停下脚步，回头。

 

“Dean！”Sam在打开门之后急促的呼唤着，但是没有听到Dean的回应。

Sam拉开阳台的门，他走之前给Dean盖上的小毯子搭在椅背上，可是座位上却空无一人。

Sam有点惊慌。

他走到自己的屋子，厨房，浴室一一查看，都没有Dean的影子。

Sam脑海里响起Azazel冰冷沙哑的声音，“你以为我不知道你的小偷先生？”

Sam想都没想就冲出了门，急急的冲出公寓大楼，左拐到他和Dean经常逛街上盲目的试图寻找Dean的踪影。

上帝保佑Dean只是出来逛逛。

上帝保佑，上帝保佑。

这一次，上帝眷顾了Sam。

但是紧接着Sam又皱紧眉头。

Dean的怀里抱着一条小黑狗。

“嘿！你去哪儿了？”Sam的声音里带着几分埋怨。

“看！”Dean把怀里那只瑟瑟发抖的小黑狗举到Sam眼前，“我只是想出来吃个汉堡，这个小家伙就一直跟着我。我刚问了宠物店的人，说它是只拉布拉多，比较淘气但是很好养…”

Dean脸上洋溢着兴奋又幸福的笑容。

Sam觉得一阵痛心。

他没法跟Dean再分享一分一秒的快乐了，Azazel的人随时可能过来，也可能现在就在人群里盯着他。

他不能置Dean于危险的境地。

Dean看到Sam脸上的表情在扭曲。“怎么了？”他问，然后用警惕的目光在人群里扫来扫去。Dean很了解这种事。

“Dean，”Sam深吸了一口气，“只是…对不起。”然后他转身走回公寓。

Sam在公寓里驻足了很久，在每个角落都停留了一阵，Dean一直没有回来。

Sam不知道自己冥想了多久。

然后他坐到自己的桌前，看向镜子里的自己。他伸手拿起黑色的洗漱包，拉开拉链，取出一支笔，开始往自己的脸上画小丑妆。

Sam不知道自己画了多久，他总是画不好眼前的轮廓，于是他擦掉又重新画。

他看见镜子里滴着血泪的小丑也扭曲着面部，仿佛在嘲笑他。

擦掉，重画，擦掉，又重画。

Sam的手因为气愤在微微颤抖，他眼前的线条更是画糊了一片。

一只温暖的手伸了过来，握住他的手背，舒缓了Sam即将崩溃的神经。

Sam抬头看向同时在盯着自己的那双金绿色眸子。

天色早就暗了下来，Sam没有开灯，那双眸在夜色里看起来是黑色的。

Dean拿起一张湿巾，一点一点擦掉Sam脸上花掉的妆，而Sam只是单纯的看着他。

月色透了进来，Sam露出了他本来的面容。

Dean的右手攀上Sam的脸，轻轻覆在上面。

“你不需要另一张脸。”Dean轻轻的说。

“可是我不是这个Sam，不是这个偷窃了JaredPadalecki生活的人。”Sam的声音在颤抖。

“你是Sam，”Dean的拇指摩擦着Sam的脸颊，“我的Sam。”然后Dean轻轻在Sam薄薄的唇上印下一个吻。

Sam在Dean的嘴唇上尝到了绝望的味道。

Dean把身子缩回去，但是手没有离开Sam的侧脸。

“Sam and Dean。”Dean看进Sam的眼里然后蜻蜓点水般的轻声说。

“Sam and Dean。”Sam缓缓吐出一口气，重复道，喉结上下滚动。

Dean盯着Sam看了最后一秒，然后扭头走向门口。

“你走吧。”Dean在出门之前说。


	4. Chapter 4

Dean缓缓掏出钥匙准备开门的时候，心里隐隐攥着石火电光般一瞬即逝的盼望。

他故意放慢了自己的动作，认认真真的把钥匙对准插进钥匙孔，直到每一个齿痕都吻合。他浅浅的吸了一口气，轻轻转开了门锁。

房间里只是灰色的，哪怕是沙发后面那面他亲手粉刷的暖红的墙也看不清原有的色彩。月光从窗外倾泻进来。

Dean撇了撇嘴，摸到灯的开关，犹豫了几秒钟，没有按下去。他的手指滑下开关位微冷的塑料外壳，推住了身后的门。门锁咔哒的声音在公寓的每个角落里回响了一遍。

Dean把钥匙放在鞋柜上，踢掉鞋子，觉得自己的每一个动作都很响。

 

“Sam？”Ruby此刻倒在Sam怀里，但是Sam似乎只是对着面前的墙壁发呆。

Sam缓过神来，然后迷茫的看向躺在他胸前的Ruby。

Ruby翻了个白眼然后翻身坐起来，用一只胳膊撑着自己，把玩起Sam的头发。

“你这是怎么了？”Ruby声音柔柔的，但是眼神里透着怨气。

她还在生气被那帮警察带走前Sam连个‘我也爱你’都不肯回她。

Sam皱了皱眉头，他今天晚上没有跟Ruby聊天争吵或者上床的心情。卧室里的灯光太亮了，让他觉得不耐烦。

他拿起床头的遥控器，试图调整室内的灯光，不过不是过暗到他看不清，就是又亮的他睁不开眼。

其实只是因为那不是Dean调出的光线。

Dean。Dean。Dean。

Sam觉得一阵心烦意乱，把遥控器摔向了对面的墙壁。

Ruby皱了皱眉头，识趣的滑下床，Sam把她狠狠地拽了回来摔在床上，然后将她压在身下。

Ruby捕捉不到Sam眼里的神色，她感到有点害怕。毕竟Sam仅有的几次失常都没让什么人得到好果子吃。

Sam的膝盖无意间压到了遥控器的按钮上，他们身后的电视噔的一声被打开，两个人同时都被吓了一跳。

电视里放着迪士尼动画，Ruby以为Sam会马上关掉电视机，但是Sam只是呆呆的扭着头看，然后渐渐松开已经快要把她肩膀抓出淤青的手。

Ruby轻轻的喘息着，眼睛在Sam和电视屏幕上扫来扫去，生怕吵到他。

Sam一个翻身躺倒一边，眼睛直勾勾的盯着电视机，好像瞬间又忘记了Ruby的存在。

Ruby小心翼翼的走下床，默不作声的向门口走去，暗暗祈祷无论是什么抓住了Sam的注意力，千万别在这时候消失。

 

Dean盯着沙发上方的天花板，也不知盯了多久才有了昏昏欲睡的感觉。

他没开灯，而房间里又只是冷。一小时前他把那件软软的白色毛衣塞进纸箱踢到床下，又翻出老鼠皮穿上的时候，摩擦着他皮肤的粗糙布料又提醒了他一遍什么才是DeanWinchester的生活。

被丢在一边许久的黑色衣服渐渐染上了Dean皮肤的温度变得合身且柔软，但是它和那件白色毛衣的触感简直就是两个极端。

Sam说他偷了JaredPadalecki的生活。那么Dean也是一样。

Dean眼前滑过阳光，他和Sam的晨跑，早餐，啤酒，爆米花，大笑，前天早上Sam床单贴着他后背的余温…最后是那只拉布拉多水汪汪的大眼睛。

这都不是他的，都是他偷来的。他就是这么棒的一个小偷。DeanWinchester 能偷来一切，钱，秘密，他想要的假生活以及什么人的心。

手机在茶几上冷不丁地响起来，震动的嗡鸣几乎把茶几薄薄的玻璃表面震碎。

Dean坐起来，看到号码之后轻轻摆了摆头。该来的总会一起来。

他按下接听键，目光直视前方，看见了摆在电视机顶上的泰迪熊。

这不是…

“Dean。”Logan的声音从电话另一边传来，Dean还在皱着眉头想小熊的事。他不记得自己是什么时候把这个东西摆在这儿的了。

“嘿，Logan，我过几天就…”

“Ian死了。”Logan的声音抖了一下，‘死了’两个字简直轻到仅仅吐出了气而已。咯噔。

电话的一边是鸦雀无声，Logan清了清嗓子，下了很大决心深吸了一口气重复了一遍他不想再说的消息。

Logan是兄弟几个人的大哥，而现在这个比Dean长好几岁的男人在电话另一头像个小孩似的不自禁哽咽着。

Dean的大脑一片空白。仅仅是空白。

他的力道大的快要把手机捏碎，指关节已经发白，过了几秒钟才反应过来自己已经关了机。

Dean恍恍惚惚的站起来，双腿在止不住的抖。

他们兄弟几个人受过伤，流过血，Cliff在一次行动中失手被黑道抓去拷问了三天三夜。但是他们都能撑下来，Michael会想办法找到他们，然后Dean和Ian或者Logan都会奋不顾身的去救那个深陷泥潭的兄弟。

可是死亡，死亡是救不过来的。死掉了就意味着没有人在某段距离的另一端咬牙等待着他的拥抱安慰，死掉了就意味着那缕灵魂像是童年手中没有抓紧的气球，飘摇着上天，任凭他怎样去够都够不回来。死掉了就意味着什么都没了。没有任何事可以做来补偿，逆转，弥补纰漏。

死亡只是空缺。

就像这间公寓一样空荡荡的。

Dean颤抖的手指抓过鞋柜上的钥匙，觉得自己似乎还能看见那天Ian把钥匙和纸条递到他手中时脸上淡淡的表情。

Dean急急忙忙的冲下楼，就好像如果他动作快些及时赶到家这些就不会成真。

夜晚下起了雨，雨点透过车窗劈劈啪啪打在Dean的皮夹克上，他懒得劳神将它们关上。Dean眼前是一片混乱的光晕，耳边是车胎滑过人行道水洼溅起水花的声音，像是某种悲伤的序曲。

那些水洼在月光下看起来是灰色的，偶尔一个两个倒映着路灯红红绿绿的光。

Dean骂着脏话按着喇叭，思绪乱七八糟的驶出市区，和Sam在一起半个月里闪着微光的记忆躲在思想的某个小角落里。它们现在不敢出来，Dean不敢让它们出来。悲伤转化成黑暗吞噬着Dean大脑里的每一个细胞。

公路的前方也是黑暗，尽头巨大的黑洞像是要把Dean连车带人一起吞下。

那团萤光像烟头的忽闪的火星一样被掐灭了。

 

Dean到家看到门前掉在阶梯上已经残败的百合花瓣的时候才真正接受了他无论做什么都无法扭转这个局面的事实。就像是最后一颗打进他脑壳致死的子弹。

他之前只是觉得…难以置信。

那花瓣夹杂着淡黄色的花蕊，已经被踩的面目全非。青灰色的裂痕在花瓣上像血管一样慢慢延伸着。什么人只是慌慌张张的抱着花上了楼，完全没有心情顾及到掉下来的这一朵。

花朵是脆弱的东西，落地既枯萎的生命。

就像人的生命一样。无论多么抗击，经历过多少磨难，也无非就是一缕气息。

“操！”Dean大骂了一句，然后狠狠一拳锤在车上。晨间的露珠夹杂着隔夜的旧雨滴都被震的一抖，滑下被冲刷的闪亮的黑漆车皮，还有Dean的眼泪。

Ian是他们几个里最小的，也是唯一比Dean小的。Dean总觉得自己对他有所责任。

Ian做事不像Dean快速决绝，但是也细致干净，所以他从来不会惹出什么麻烦。倒是他一直在收拾着这几个哥哥的烂摊子。

Dean想不出什么人会对Ian下手，如果他们其中什么人要死，那也是他或者Cliff。

Dean深呼吸了几下，控制住自己脸上的表情，眼角被他擦的微微发红。他目视前方走上灰色的石头台阶，没有去看脚边那朵枯瘪躺倒的百合花。

 

这一切都不是Dean心里设想的样子。

没有一个暗色的破睡袋裹着Ian的尸体躺在壁炉前，没有Logan和Cliff跪在袋子边扭头看向他。

整间客厅摆满了白色的百合花。壁炉的炉火暖暖的照亮整个大厅，一个看起来古朴沉重的棺材被架起支在前厅。人们穿着黑色的正装一个接一个走到棺材边，Logan和Cliff站在棺材两端，和这些人握手，接受他们的安慰。

Dean看见Uriel拍了拍Cliff的肩膀，那是Michael的兄弟，Dean从小到大都叫他叔叔。

Logan抬起头看见了Dean，点了点头，然后又把目光转向了棺材里的人。Logan脸上挂着憔悴的神色，Dean忘了他已经快要三十岁。

Dean身上的衣服并不正式，裤脚还挂着泥水，所以他坐到楼梯边，把头靠在闪着木头光泽的护栏上，看着人们一个又一个上前摆下花束，然后转身离开。

他只是在倔强的拖延着，仿佛在他看到Ian的脸之前，这一切都可以不用到来。

终于那些人都一个接着一个离开了他们的家，天色渐渐暗了下来。

Dean扶着楼梯站起来，他觉得疲惫，又湿又冷的衣服一直裹在他身上，已经把他的后背冻僵。

他一步一步迈进前厅，踩着鞋底的泥沙。他看见火光跳动在沉睡在棺材里的人苍白的脸上。

Ian的头发被精心梳过了，一身正装干净又得体。他的额角和眼前还残留着淤青，让他本来柔和的脸庞微微发肿。Ian本来可以更漂亮的。

Dean低下头看向脚尖，咬着嘴唇不让自己哭出来。Cliff在他身边啜泣起来，就像个倔强的小孩。

“发生了什么。”过了一时半晌Dean才说出了话。

他们这些人还能怎样，只能想方设法报仇。

“发生了什么？”Cliff猛的抬起头来揪住Dean的衣领，一拳头打在Dean下巴上，“倒是你来说说发生了什么！”

Dean被打得后退了几步坐倒在地上，牙齿撞破了口腔内壁流出些血来。

Logan上前用力从后面抱住Cliff。

“还不是Ian沾上了你的破事！”Cliff咆哮着想要继续揍Dean，但是只是胡乱扳着Logan的胳膊向Dean大喊大叫。

“Ian去找Dean都是半个月前了！你能不能理智一点！”Logan训斥着Cliff。

“哦？是吗？那你让他解释下那封见鬼的请柬！”Cliff一把推开Logan。

“请柬？”Dean擦着嘴角的血站起来，“什么请柬？”

“够了！”一个声音打断了他们的争执，兄弟三人扭头看向站在门口的Michael。

Michael几乎是两眼喷着火，但那怒气没有蒸发掉他眼底的悲伤。

三人沉默不语。

“Dean，跟我来。”Michael说，然后向书房走去。

Cliff整了整身上褶皱的衣服，然后摔门走去了自己房间。

Dean踟躇着跟上Michael的脚步，留下身后整间客厅里的Logan和Ian没有生气的躯体。

他不忍心回头看。

同时失去两个人，Dean觉得自己的人生还从来没有这么悲伤过。

只是Sam的那萤火被他藏在小小的阴影里。

 

“这个。”Michael的手指敲了敲书桌上的乳白色信封，向前一推。

小信封滑过檀木书桌宽大的桌面，停在Dean手指前。

整个信封都十分浮夸，花里胡哨凸起的纹路摩擦着Dean的指腹，Dean看向封面上黑色墨水写出的龙飞凤舞的花体字。

‘致Dean先生’

很显然，这封信的主人不知道Dean的姓。这很好，并没有让Dean觉得危险迫在眉睫——直到Dean看到署名。

‘AzazelW敬上’

Azazel给了Dean一个地址，请他去房子做客，顺便提到了自己对他手上有关自己文件的兴趣。

Dean惊异的长大了嘴，可是话却卡在了嗓子眼里。

“Dean，你的‘工作’，接什么活见什么人我从来都不过问。可是Ian…Ian…”Michael缓缓闭上眼睛，“IAN，你的兄弟，消失了三天，尸体被刻上‘Find Dean’扔在了门前。紧接着我又收到了这封请柬。我想我有必要从你那里得到一个解释。”

Michael的话在Dean脑海里嗡嗡作响。

Dean搞砸了一切。彻底搞砸了。他还一起害死了Ian。

Dean不敢相信自己真的会做了这么愚蠢的事。

Michael倾身向前，压低了声音，带着血丝的眼睛死死盯着Dean，“我知道什么人会用这样的信封。该死的，Dean，别告诉我你惹上了他。”

Dean没有回答，他只是沉着目光，绿色的眼睛简直要在手中的卡纸上盯出一个洞来。

“妈的！该死的！见鬼！”Michael挥舞着双臂看起来怒不可遏。

“我会…”Dean干巴巴的回答。

“你不会！”Michael吼着打断了Dean，“你不会！现在！想办法把这件事给我处理好！把他想要的都给他！丢的干干净净的！我不指望你能解决掉，但是你要处理好！我！不！会！允！许！再有一个儿子出事了。你明白我说的话吗！”

“Yes，Sir。”Dean轻轻回答了一句，然后转身走出书房，他身后是尴尬的沉默。

“等等，Dean。”Michael深吸了一口气。

Dean停下脚步。

“保护好你自己。”

“Yes，Sir。”

 

Dean把请柬塞进背包，在房间里换掉了湿衣服，穿上另一套一模一样的老鼠皮。他关上房门的咔哒声在走廊里回响，就像前天晚上他关上公寓门时的声音一样。

他的鞋跟不留情面的在地面发出过于吵闹的踢踏声，Dean在琢磨着要不要去跟Cliff道个歉，或者，道个别。

但是Dean知道自己总是很难说出抱歉，而Cliff也不是个善于倾听的人，最后只可能再给两人增添不快。

客厅里依旧是只有Logan守在棺材前。

Dean跟Ian道了别。

 

Impala黑色的皮椅早就变得冰凉，Dean滑进驾驶座的时候它们在他身下嘎吱作响。

Dean的手指敲打了两下方向盘，然后他下了很大决心从被扔在副驾驶座上的背包里抽出那份文件，胡乱翻了起来。

账目，那里面仅仅就是一堆账目而已，还有一份合同。这些账目是纯粹手写记录的，看来所有人不相信电脑。

Dean顺着那些数字浏览，在数目明显大于其它的款项上停留。他在其中发现了一笔‘未知’收款人的交易记录，心里悄悄记下，然后继续向下，直到一笔大出之前那项至少三倍的款项出现在他视野里。

这一条后面的记录署名连带着这一页的背面被什么人成条撕下去了。Dean仔细看了看残页边缘，是被折叠过然后整整齐齐撕下去的。

如果不是这份文件在银行的时候就已经被损坏，那么有这种做事风格，又有机会碰到这份文件的只有一个人。

Dean把文件扔到一边，转动钥匙，老爷车的引擎费力咳嗽似的咆哮起来，Dean转头将车倒出前院花园。

“Fuck you，Sam Wesson.”他喃喃说道。

 

Sam晕晕乎乎的醒来，看了一眼床头的表，已经是傍晚。

他记不清自己什么时候睡着的了，甚至都记不清自己自从回到家以后过的混乱的时间线究竟是怎样的。整个人就好像度过了一场长长的跨国旅行——从某种意义上来说也是真实的。

Sam淋了浴，然后换上了一身干净的西装，这个家就像他身上的那身衣服一样拘束。

Sam穿着被擦的闪亮的黑皮鞋走下楼梯，猜到Azazel在楼下等着他来一场争吵。

总是这样。

他打算吵完以后出门去哪里喝一杯，在酒吧的喧嚣和呛人的烟味里把Dean忘记的干干净净。

这样对谁都好。

“Huh，小Sammy。”Azazel戴着戒指的食指在玻璃酒杯的磨砂边上来来回回绕着，Sam真希望有毒的尘埃能落在那杯威士忌里。

Sam把手插进口袋，以防自己会控制不住冷不丁出手一拳揍到Azazel那惹人厌的脸上，让他再也摆不出那副该死的表情。

“所以…我回来了。故事结束。”Sam没好气的说。

“做的不错。”Azazel露出一个戏谑的微笑，“过来坐下。”

Sam没动。

“过来坐下，我们父子两个需要好好谈谈。”Azazel一点也没有生气，又说了一遍。

Sam坐到Azazel对面的单人沙发上，这也是上次Azazel杀死Jessica之后两个人互相咆哮的地方。

“小Sammy，我知道你想要什么…”

“你不知道。”Sam不耐烦的回答。

Azazel停止了手上的动作，然后抬起那双跟Sam形状一点也不一样的眼睛看向他养子的侧脸，好像没有被打扰到一般继续说道，“不要再想了。”

Sam像一匹被威胁到领地的狼，眯起细长的眼睛带着不可理喻的神色看向他的养父，反驳回去，“我不是你带回来派遣寂寞的宠物狗。你别以为你给了我怎样的生活就好像我应该抛弃一切感激你，没有你我现在只可能过的更好。”

“注意你的语气小子。没有我你会饿死在孤儿院。”Azazel向后靠了靠，合起双手。

“所以又是关于钱。”Sam轻蔑的点了点头，然后倾身向前，一字一句的说，“我 他 妈 不 需 要 你 的 钱。”

“我给了你一个家。”Azazel带着淡定的神色回答Sam。

“家？你管这叫家。这只是你杀人抢钱的地方。你知道多少亡魂可能在这栋房子里游走就等着你死的那一刻？你有带我出去玩过吗，像别的父亲一样？好像你出席过我的毕业典礼？还是你只等着我一枪毙了你的那一天？”

“我是等着你毙了我的那一天。”

“见鬼！你知道吗，你是个活在自己脑子里的疯子。”Sam咬牙切齿。

“如果这又是关于某个…”

“离！他！远！点！”Sam咆哮道，“这不关他的事！”

“你要求太多了，Sammy。”Azazel再次望向酒杯。

“太多了？我就是想要一个见鬼的生活！”

“这就是生活。”

“这他妈的不叫生活！”

“这是你的生活。”

Sam气愤的挥了挥手，打算起身离开，但是Azazel大声向他呵斥。

“坐下！”

“这没有意义。你不理解我，我也不想理解你，我不…”Sam的思绪被打断，他的反驳卡在嗓子眼里，看见Dean带着同样惊恐的表情在门廊里回视着他。

Sam想都没想就从后腰拔出了抢，将枪口对准了Azazel。

“放他走。”Sam不带一丝感情的说。

Azazel嘴角上挑咧出一个微笑，“看来你的小朋友收到了我的请柬。”

Dean迈着迟疑的步子走过门廊，他不知道自己是惊喜于看到了Sam的脸还是惊恐于他即将见到这个杀了Ian的黑道头子。

“Dean！”Azazel带着夸张的声音在坐椅上像欢迎老朋友一般张开双臂。

Dean把目光从Sam脸上离开，余光看到Sam向他瞟了一眼，依旧举着枪。

“我不想跟你废话。”Dean厌恶的看向Azazel。

“那你来这里是做什么，来见我们的小Sammy吗。”Azazel傲慢的偏了偏头。

Sam的胳膊微微抖了一下。

他可能说中了一部分。

“你为什么要杀了Ian。”

“什么？”Sam骤然睁大眼睛问。他看见Dean眼角的微红，他还没见过Dean努力藏起悲伤时的表情。

“我不知道那是谁。”Azazel只是微微皱了皱眉，一副若有所思的表情。

“你这个婊子养的，不要骗我！”Dean就像是只豹子，冲上前提起Azazel的衣领狠狠的说。

Azazel的保镖霎时破门而入，三五只枪口同时指向Dean。

“把枪放下！”Sam扭头命令道。

保镖们不为所动。

Azazel抬起一根手指示意那些保镖放下枪。

房间里只安静到留下壁炉火星噼啪的声音。

“为什么杀了他。”

“我只再说一遍，我不知道那是谁。”Azazel淡棕蒙灰的眼睛盯进Dean的，他看见Dean的眼里有了迟疑的神色。

“但是如果你把我想要的东西带给我，我就能帮你查到那是谁做的。”Azazel抛出一个交易。

Dean的脸上摆出鄙夷的神情。他松开了抓住Azazel衣服的手，将他推回到椅子上。

“别想了。”Dean拍了拍袖子，就好像沾到了什么脏东西，转身离开。

“你以为这里是你想走就走的地方么。”Azazel的声音低沉的像是攥紧人喉咙的手，几只枪口再次对准Dean。Azazel轻哼一声，起身走向酒柜，打算再给自己倒一杯。

一声枪响穿透空荡荡的大房子，接着是玻璃破碎的脆响。

Dean的双手举在半空中想要护住脑袋，几个保镖差点在错乱中扣下扳机。

Sam一枪打碎了Azazel举着的玻璃杯。

Azazel看向自己手里的玻璃碎片，虎口上还有子弹擦过的轻微灼伤。

“让他走。”Sam抬了抬下巴说。

Azazel面露愠色，狠狠地瞪了Sam一眼，半晌后向保镖们点了点头。

“下次再让我见到你，我会打到你把那份文件吐出来。”Azazel威胁道。

Dean犹豫地看了Sam一眼。

Sam觉得全身的骨头都在Dean那一瞥里突然颤栗起来，一瞬间简直要拿不住枪。他想要冲上去紧紧抱住Dean，把他揉进自己身体里，让每一个细胞都尖叫着告诉他这两天里自己究竟有多么想他。

但是Sam定了定神，偏了偏头指向门口，比出一个“Go”的口型。

Dean停顿了两秒，头也不回直直的走出了大门。

一个保镖用下巴指了指Dean的屁股，向旁边的另一个人挤了挤眼睛，两个人悄声笑了起来。

Sam没心思去怒视警告那两个混蛋，他的目光像胶水一样粘在Dean全身上下，直到Dean的鞋跟彻底消失在他的视野里。

整栋房子里紧张的气息霎时松懈下来，Sam心烦意乱的把枪别回腰后，放弃了出门喝酒的念头，大步走回自己房间。

继续心烦前，他得回浴室处理下自己的问题。

 


	5. Chapter 5

废话 还有一更结束 如果可以明天完结最后一章（尽力） 如果不行也就是这两天。因为比较累明天再早起捉虫 为这章坑了太久道歉>


	6. Chapter 6

Greg Gilbert警官把腿搭在桌子上，手指上还粘着曲奇饼的碎屑。

他用另一只手翻阅着近期的文件，桌上红茶飘香，钻进他的鼻孔。他端起那个写着‘I’mso gay, I can’t even drink straight’ 的歪斜彩虹色马克杯——前几天在超市里见到的新款式，吹散了顶上的飘着的白色茶末，轻轻喝了一口，惬意的把文件翻到下一页。

杯子被他放回到桌子上同一时刻，他的目光落在了文件夹里的一张照片上，惊的他差点把手里的杯子掉在地上，他瞬间坐直了身体。

这是几天前的死亡案件，死亡的男子暂时被打上‘姓名不详’的标签，但是Greg觉得他认不错那两片姣好形状的唇瓣。

这是那个叫作Ian的小偷先生。

Greg匆匆顺着卷宗向下看，都没意识到自己张着嘴。

作为一个警察，他见到的死亡不算少，甚至跟他打过照面以后没多久就死掉的人也不在少数。

只是...Greg心里泛起一股悲伤。

带给他人美好感觉的人死去总是像留给了世间一个灰斑。

Greg还想在自己莫须有的悲伤里沉浸一会儿的时候，什么人狂躁的推开了他们楼层办公室的大门。

这让所有警员都在一瞬间警觉起来，可是那个人好像懒得去理周遭掏枪的动作。

那个人很高，两条长腿跨幅很大，走的也很快，Greg的眼睛都跟不上他的节奏。

没人张口质问他的来由，他神情里的暴怒像是热浪一般一波一波从他的身体里扩散开来，让人们都识趣的闭上了嘴。

 

Sam敲开了局长办公室的门。

半秃的局长带着不耐烦的神情想要知道是哪个不想干了的小警员敢这样敲他的门，看到Sam的一瞬间感觉既恐慌又似乎理所当然。

好像他就一直盼着这一刻的到来。

他对于Sam是什么人心里有了几分猜测，更别提Sam打开手机让他看那张‘AzazelW’文件照片的时候。

Sam的怒气尽管快要在心里爆炸，他还是礼貌的坐到了局长办公桌对面的椅子上，而不是直接提着他的领子把他从窗户扔出去。

Sam没时间跟这个秃头胖子玩文字游戏，他还急着赶回Dean身边去。

 

几个小时前，Sam随着Dean的病床跑向手术室的时候，Dean用带血的手将自己的手机塞进了Sam手里。

他眼睛里的绿色似乎被打散了，但是那份焦急没有从他眼里消失，他用尽全身力气把焦点对准在了Sam身上。

“Zachariah”，Dean一直费力的想要吐出这个词。

而Sam偏偏见鬼的知道他是谁。

“放心吧Dean，没事的。”Sam跟Dean说，看见Dean宽慰的闭上了眼睛。

Dean被推进了手术室，红色的灯亮了起来。

Sam看着自己手上的黑色手机，屏幕被粘稠的血液染脏。

Dean的血。

Sam忍着头痛打开了锁屏，映入眼帘的是没有退出的短信界面。

‘Kill Sam Wesson’那条短信显示。

Dean刚刚费力想要吐出的那个单词又蹦进Sam脑海，Zachariah。

Sam瞬间明白了那他没有看明白的账目记录了什么，他找到了Azazel近些年来走私军火交易的主顾，而这偏偏就是那个该死的‘HellHound’做的事——Azazel和某个他的所谓的朋友的打赌挑战的生意。

 

“先生...”局长试图跟Sam讲话却被Sam急促的打断。

“你那些废话最好烂在肚子里。我知道是你派Dean去偷Azazel的文件，而且现在我也知道了那份账目里的所有内容。我想你还不知道你在追气球似的追着什么人，那人是你的顶头上司。”

局长向后靠在了椅背上，一切就像他一直所想的那样。

“Zachariah，他以前是Michael手下的人对吧。所以他为什么不阻止你派Dean去偷那份文件，别觉得他不会有所耳闻，你我都知道在这棋局里还活着的都是聪明人。”Sam的眼里凝结成冰，“我知道如果这件案告破对你来说有多大的好处，要比抓了某位小丑先生有用的多得多。而他也偏偏成了我的眼中钉。”Sam没有说下去，等着桌子对面那人的回答。

局长的眼睛微微向下一瞥，Sam从桌子下方的空隙直接一脚踹了过去，局长的椅子碰撞到了身后的档案柜。

“叫你的宠物狗们上来抓我就不好玩了。”Sam摇了摇头，站了起来走向弯腰捂着裆部的局长，“另外...Azazel的一切都被我接管了。”

局长瞪大了眼睛。

“他死了。”Sam又狠狠一脚踹了下去。

局长举手表示投降，他虽然年纪不大，但是身体状态已经没法跟Sam这样精壮的人匹敌了。

“这就是你们这些渣滓每天做的事，披着光辉的皮来残害别人，”Sam厌恶的说，“让Dean他们为你们顶罪。”

“把那份文件给我，我可以把Zachariah抓起来。”局长满头大汗。Sam身后的抽屉里放着他的枪，Sam一伸手就能拿到。

Sam鄙夷的笑了一声，”我不会把它给你的。就像Azazel在与Zachariah商量之外留了一分卷底一样，我还没打算相信你们。”

“那...那我要怎样抓他？”局长皱了皱眉，心里盘算着会不会再挨一脚。就像之前动不了Azazel一样，他也动不了Sam。这对该死的父子简直就是他的噩梦。

“小丑会把他带给你的，在他的工厂里。他的工厂。我想你明白我的意思？”

法律意义上的紧急情况，允许在没有搜查令的情况下进入私人领地逮捕嫌疑犯，任何现场搜集的物证——与原犯罪无关或有关都可以被用来取证。[1]

这是两边合作时惯用的手法。

“是的，我明白。”

“那就好。”Sam简短的评论道，转身离开了办公室。

 

 

Dean猜自己是在做梦。

一个很长很长的噩梦。

或者他干脆已经死了，因为生命里绝对没有原景重现这一说。

他站在一个长长的走廊里，白炽灯烤着他的头顶，因为不稳定的微弱电流时而忽闪着。

走廊的尽头是一扇灰色的门，他知道当他推开那扇门的时候一定什么都晚了，但是他又不得不去推开。

他记不清事情的来龙去脉，但他猜Ian在那扇门的后面，瞪着蓝蓝的眼睛盼望着Dean出现的那一刻。

Dean熟悉这一切是因为那是在他8岁时的一个雨夜里真真切切发生的事情。

他低头看了看自己被冻的红通通的双手，雨水从他被冲刷的凌乱的暗金色发丝间滑下他的额头和脸蛋，他的外衣还向下滴着重力作用下凝聚成的水滴。

Dean一步一步的迈向那扇门，他的袜子也是湿的，鞋底在这过于讲究干净的地板上留下一道泥脚印。

嘿，Ian在等你。他对自己说。

Dean轻轻闭上眼睛，他已经冷的牙齿打颤，他不能再等了。

他抬起手，可是在他的指关节落在门板上之前，那扇门打开了。

“Dean。”

那是一个有着茶色头发的中年男人，站在Dean面前。说不好他比看起来年轻许多。

“我来交换Ian。”Dean颤颤巍巍的说。

有着茶色头发的男子扑哧一声笑了出来，他的眼角堆起笑纹，但是苍白的脸上没有冲上多少血色。

“Michael教出的好儿子。”他说，然后退回屋子里，Dean不知道这是不是让他进屋的许可。

Dean踟躇着进门，看见Ian坐在一个红色和米色格子的沙发上，啃着一个苹果看动画片。

这跟Dean设想的不一样，跟Logan告诉他的关于‘绑架’的事情也都不一样。

“Dean！”

那时候Ian6岁，Dean记得十分清楚，他蓝色的眼睛亮亮的，嘴唇红红的，温暖干燥的小身躯没有嫌弃Dean身上的湿冷，伸着胳膊紧紧抱住了Dean的腰际。

Dean抬眼看到被Ian啃了一半的苹果被随手丢在沙发上，在沙发的布面上打了几个滚——一会儿绝对不能再吃了。

茶色头发的男子在另一边的座椅上做了一个‘看，他什么事儿也没有’的表情给Dean，然后掏出了牛仔裤后袋里的手机，翻找着通话记录。

“Dean！这是Lucifer叔叔！”Ian的声音没有摆脱孩童的稚嫩，听起来柔柔的。

Dean揉了揉Ian的头发，开始打量这个房间。他的视线落在墙角，那里蹲坐着一个不起眼的小男孩。

这是Dean所没有想到的。

“Michael，何必把你另一个儿子送来给我呢，我只是想跟你谈谈，就这么简单。一次兄弟之间的谈话。”Lucifer笑着说。

听见养父的名字Dean猛然转过头，琢磨着Lucifer脸上的表情，猜测他的养父在电话另一头说了什么。

Dean把Ian抱回到沙发上，给他拿了一个新的苹果，很显然随即他的注意力又被电视抓住了。

那天下午Dean在走廊里听到了Michael和Logan的谈话，他知道什么人‘绑架’了Ian。

Michael跟Logan说着地址，让他尽快联系什么人去把Ian带回来。

Michael说他‘绝对不会去见那个人的’。

Logan皱着眉头劝养父重新考虑，害怕耽误太久Ian会有生命危险，可是Michael并没有应答。

Dean知道Michael说到的那栋楼，楼前有一片巨大的空地，Michael每个月都带着他们去那里打一次棒球。

于是Dean就去了，揣着他床垫下塞着的所有零钱，趁着Logan没注意偷偷遛出门去，他想把Ian交换回来。他知道这些绑架犯没准会接受他的交易，Michael的一个儿子换另一个，并不亏。

Dean只是害怕Ian会被吓坏或者被欺负，他自己要抗打很多。那就是Dean当时唯一的想法。

然后Dean就站在了这里，和丝毫不觉得异样的Ian，Lucifer，还有一个不知名的男孩呆在一个白炽灯烹烤的房间里。

“Michael一会儿会来接你们的。”Lucifer的声音冷漠又平淡，让Dean觉得房间里仿佛沉淀下一片冷气。

Dean回头看着墙角里蹲坐着的小男孩。

那个男孩穿着暗红色的帽衫，蓬松的棕色头发在他把脑袋埋在胸前的时候遮挡住了他的眼帘。

Dean慢慢走过去，怕吓到那个孩子一般，然后陪着他坐在了角落里。

那个孩子看起来不经人事的样子，Dean断定他的年龄特别小。

“嘿，你叫什么名字？”

男孩没有回答他。

“你认识他吗。”Dean悄悄指了指一扇玻璃门后面倒着酒的Lucifer。

男孩也没有回答。

“他不是你爸爸吧。”

男孩微微摇了摇头，这让Dean感到欣慰。

“我也没有。但是我的养父可棒了，你懂‘养父’是什么意思吗？”Dean滔滔不绝打开了话匣子，“就是把你从孤儿院里接出来的人。”

无声。

“Michael不害怕这个人，你可以跟我们走。Michael有大房子，你可以住我旁边的房间。”

沉默。

“Ian一直都想有个弟弟。孤儿院的妈妈们说Michael是个天使，被他收养就是住进了天堂。你看，我就是住在那里的。”Dean转了转背，就好像想展示下自己身后的翅膀。

一双眼睛从密密的棕色发丝里转了转看向Dean的方向，但是并没有抬起来。

Dean和那个男孩就这么坐着，直到Ian的动画片演到绿色皮肤黑色袍子的女巫一溜子逃跑消失在森林里的时候，房间里平静的气氛才被开门声划出一道口子。

那是Michael站在门口，黑色的发丝贴在额前，看起来苍白又愤怒。

Dean三步并作两步上前把Ian从沙发上抱起，然后退回了角落里，缩到那个一直沉默的男孩旁边。

男孩又抬起眼偷偷瞥了Dean的侧脸一眼。

“Lucifer。”Michael黑色的眼睛里是幽幽的怒火，他正克制着这怒火不喷发出来。

“Michael，”Lucifer的目光滑到了Michael手里的枪上，Dean似乎看到一抹悲伤快速的滑过Lucifer的脸，“我们没必要这样。还有比你我更亲近的人吗？我们是兄弟。”

Michael厌恶的皱了皱眉，“我没有你这样的弟弟。他早就死了。”

“就像你穿着警察的衣服私下里还跟黑帮结着勾当比我正确了多少一样，我可以帮你。”

“你闭嘴。”

“你还爱我，Michael。”

“滚开。”

Michael举起了枪。

接下来的画面闪的太快，Dean的眼前开始出现白光，一道道光线切割着他的瞳仁。

房间在扭曲，Dean看不清Michael和Lucifer的位置，他看见他们的身影在抖动，嘴唇动得飞快——他们在争吵。

在Dean想起接下来发生了什么捂住耳朵之前——

一声枪响。

Dean觉得腹部一阵火辣辣的疼痛。

他眼前的画面在抽搐。他听见Ian的哭声，可是却够不到他身上的任何一个部分。

“Dean，我们走。”

好。

等等。

我们不能就这样走。

“你可以跟我们走。”“你可以住在我旁边的房间。”

不不不。带上他一起走。

Dean挣扎着睁开眼睛，他耳边是巨大的回响，什么人冲进房间的声音，他们的脚步声都太大声了，光线太亮了。

有人拖着他走出房间，他在混乱之中搜索着那个暗红色的身影。

他看见一个人走过去抱起了那个孩子，走向另一个方向。

Dean奋力的向房间的方向挣扎着，可是他扭不过怀抱着他的臂膀。

那个孩子抬起头，用他的眼睛锁住了Dean的。

Dean呆住了。

那是一双眼眸狭长，瞳仁暗绿的眼睛。

“不！”

在另一个人的怀抱里，那个孩子与他越来越远。

Dean突然想起了他的名字。

“Sam！”Dean喊道。

“SAMMY！”

 

“Shhh…Dean，Dean，嘿，我在这儿。”

Sam的声音把Dean拽进现实，Dean猛的睁开眼，卡在嗓子里的管子让他忍不住干呕，咳出了眼泪。

闻声而来的护士安抚着Dean躺回枕头上，帮助他保持呼吸顺畅。

Dean刚刚舒适下来就迫不及待的把目光锁到Sam身上了。

Sam看起来很糟糕，眼睑绕上了青紫，看起来几天没合眼。

“嘿，Sammy.”Dean虚弱的笑了笑。

“Oh，thank god.”Sam终于如释重负，一个又一个吻落在Dean手背，Sam爱惜的看着Dean，将手附在他的头发上。

“见鬼，Sam，我又不是个姑娘！”Dean转了转眼睛。

Sam笑了出来，停止抚弄Dean的头发，但是两只手紧紧握住Dean没插着针的左手。

“Sammy小姑娘。”Dean撇了撇嘴评价道，但是随即他的眼神又变了，染上焦虑的神色，“Zachariah。”

Sam摇了摇头，又在Dean手背上落下一个吻，“你不用担心他。我会处理好他的。”Sam的眼神充满爱意，看起来深邃又真诚。

Dean沉默了许久。他想起了刚刚梦里的那双眼睛。

那究竟是现实还是仅仅是他的一个梦？Dean记不清了，那个晚上太过久远，他的注意力大部分放在Ian一个人身上。

可是就像是他承诺过的那样，Dean无法停止回想那句‘带你走’。

Dean从没考虑过自己会怎样死去。大概就是死在什么人的枪下或刀下吧。他想不出第二个结局。

没有别的结局。

他不想要这个。

Dean看向轻微蹙眉看着他的Sam，他那么年轻，看起来就像一个完全无害的大学生。他想不出某一天，这双含情脉脉的眉眼变成空洞，被血覆盖的样子。

可悲，完完全全的可悲。

没人天生就该这样死去。

Dean又想起了Ian。Ian死去了，甚至身躯都没有完完整整的入殓，他背后刻着Dean的名字。这让Dean觉得想要呕吐，接着他恍然大悟。

Zachariah杀了Ian。

“见鬼！”Dean的另一只手猛的锤了床板，连带着他的腹部一起疼痛。

他不顾针头的方向，用那只扎着针的手捂住了眼睛。

他不敢看，他不敢想，是他害死了Ian。

“没事的没事的，Dean。”Sam不理解Dean从何而来的暴怒，柔声安慰着Dean。

Dean四肢百骸的痛苦都在Sam的声音之下涣散开来。

一时之间Dean觉得更加痛苦，他想象不出如果有一天Sam像Ian一样离他而去，那他还能不能在那种痛苦中存活下来。

Dean从来没像这样一个时刻一般痛恨自己的生活。

之前他生命的意义是感激，是报答，是为了Michael。接着它被一枪打散了，让Dean发现他的生命道路就是一条死路，永远都找不到出口，之前的信仰全都没有意义。

意义是建立在生命之上的，没什么意义与信仰比生命更重要，可是他和Sam都在一条用生命在脚下铺成道路的窄巷里奔波。

这是不对的。

不仅仅Sam不应该这样死去，他也不应该这样死去。

这就像Dean怀里的一个罐子，痛苦已经把它撑的满满的。

为什么他们要为自己拼出生路呢，在那些枪和钱还有血之间徘徊。

明明人都是有生路的，而他们却要杀出来，偷出来，胁迫出来。

不。

“等你好了，我就去解决Zachariah…”

“不。”这一次Dean说了出来。

“我不明白。”Sam皱紧了眉头。

Dean轻轻转动脖颈，让自己的眼睛更容易锁住Sam的。

“我说过要带你走。”

Sam脸上的表情是疑惑不解，紧接着是电光火石般一瞬的变化。

Dean苦笑了一下，“Sammy，”他的声音嘶哑，“为什么我们要跟他们周旋呢。我们一辈子都周旋不完的。”

Sam没有说话，就像是当年那个缩在墙角的男孩。

“如果你爱我，”Dean简直不敢相信他说出了这句话，“跟我一起走。你说你不想要的生活现在你可以通通不要。脱身，现在，你和我。”

Dean的一席话太简单，可Sam惊异的发现它们是可能的。

在Sam原本的未来里，抓住Zachariah之后他可以接手Azazel的位置，他手下将是最好的地盘，最好的人手还有最好的生意。他可以让Dean不受任何人的威胁，再也不用披上担惊受怕的老鼠皮，他能好好的把他保护起来。

但是这跟Sam以前想要的，Azazel阻止他有的生活有着天壤之别。有生以来头一次，Sam有了自己选择的权利，一无既往的自由。

他却不知道放手竟然很难。

“如果你爱我。”Dean说。

我当然爱。Sam心里回答着。

可是为什么心里充斥更多的是恐惧——Sam不知道。

那份美好太灼热了，让Sam觉得痛苦，就好像他生来就不应该享有美好。那样是不对的。

“没有对与错。对错都是你的。一切，全部，所有，都是你的，Sam。”Dean又说。

“我爱你。”Sam没头没脑的答了一句。

Dean笑起来，“我知道。”

两人只是盯着彼此的眼睛，在Dean再次开口之前。

“我们只要跳上那辆车，开到任何我们想到的地方去。”

只要他们跳上那辆车，开到任何他们想到的地方去。

“不是现在，宝贝。”Sam起身轻轻吻了Dean的额头，“首先你得好起来。”

Dean看向那双眼睛。

“我会跟你走。”它们对他说。

 

直到Dean完完全全康复，Sam才再次提起了Zachariah的事情。

“Zachariah是个威胁，”Sam喝着瓶子里的啤酒，塞了一口爆米花说，“必须把他除掉，否则他会纠缠不休。”

“好吧。”Dean翻了一个白眼，他在心里赞同Sam的话。

“把他解决掉，就没有人会来打扰我们了。”Sam在Dean脸颊落下一个吻，他爱死了客厅里Dean调出的光线。

在他们的小公寓里。

Dean哧哧笑了起来。

他们的狗Pada趴在另一边的角落里打着呼噜——一只黑色的拉布拉多犬。Pada是Dean给起的名字，他觉得这个名字是Sam生活里的那份安全和温暖。

“如你所愿。”Sam只是把Dean更紧的环在怀抱里。

 

第二天早上，Sam在第一缕晨光照进他们卧室的时候就起床了。

“早安。”他轻声对Dean说，然后起身穿上衬衫，一个一个的扣着扣子。

Dean揉着眼睛翻过身，微笑着看Sam扣着那些扣子，Pada从门缝里挤进来，窜上两人的床，在淡黄色的床单被褥上踩下几个淡淡的脚印，卧在了Dean身边。

Dean挠了挠Pada的耳朵，拍了拍它的头。

Sam对着镜子描画着那些线条的时候依旧费劲，于是Dean起身帮着Sam画上了小丑妆，脸上没有任何表情。

阳光暖暖的，争抢着从窗帘缝里挤进来，照亮两个男人，和一只狗。

Dean在Sam脸颊上那滴红色的眼泪上印下一个吻。

那是他的Sam，Dean曾第一次见到他真正的脸，又最后一次见到这张不属于他的脸。

Sam微笑着看着他的爱人，“我会很快回来的。”

他前倾吻上Dean的嘴唇。

“别被警察抓走。”Dean在这个吻里喃喃道。

“I won't.”

 

——FIN——

 

[1]根据剧情需要取自猫鼠游戏S1E1

 

p.s. 所以...这就结束了...谢谢没有抛弃我的小伙伴！！！！orz 结局就是这样了有两种可能 Sam顺利完成抓捕Zachariah的任务然后和Dean彻底换掉身份 像Dean期望的一样远走高飞 或者...警察边会背信弃义在完成任务之后（或者任务失败之后）将Sam带走...最后一章写起来真的很难 而且头一次吃了提纲没写好的亏...接下来的新文我会好好努力哒！！！有任何感想都请告诉我！！！这个故事写的比罗马七日考验我更多 所以［搬小板凳］很诚心的等拍砖！！！［鞠躬］


	7. Chapter 7

Greg Gilbert警官把腿搭在桌子上，手指上还粘着曲奇饼的碎屑。

他用另一只手翻阅着近期的文件，桌上红茶飘香，钻进他的鼻孔。他端起那个写着‘I’mso gay, I can’t even drink straight’ 的歪斜彩虹色马克杯——前几天在超市里见到的新款式，吹散了顶上的飘着的白色茶末，轻轻喝了一口，惬意的把文件翻到下一页。

杯子被他放回到桌子上同一时刻，他的目光落在了文件夹里的一张照片上，惊的他差点把手里的杯子掉在地上，他瞬间坐直了身体。

这是几天前的死亡案件，死亡的男子暂时被打上‘姓名不详’的标签，但是Greg觉得他认不错那两片姣好形状的唇瓣。

这是那个叫作Ian的小偷先生。

Greg匆匆顺着卷宗向下看，都没意识到自己张着嘴。

作为一个警察，他见到的死亡不算少，甚至跟他打过照面以后没多久就死掉的人也不在少数。

只是...Greg心里泛起一股悲伤。

带给他人美好感觉的人死去总是像留给了世间一个灰斑。

Greg还想在自己莫须有的悲伤里沉浸一会儿的时候，什么人狂躁的推开了他们楼层办公室的大门。

这让所有警员都在一瞬间警觉起来，可是那个人好像懒得去理周遭掏枪的动作。

那个人很高，两条长腿跨幅很大，走的也很快，Greg的眼睛都跟不上他的节奏。

没人张口质问他的来由，他神情里的暴怒像是热浪一般一波一波从他的身体里扩散开来，让人们都识趣的闭上了嘴。

 

Sam敲开了局长办公室的门。

半秃的局长带着不耐烦的神情想要知道是哪个不想干了的小警员敢这样敲他的门，看到Sam的一瞬间感觉既恐慌又似乎理所当然。

好像他就一直盼着这一刻的到来。

他对于Sam是什么人心里有了几分猜测，更别提Sam打开手机让他看那张‘AzazelW’文件照片的时候。

Sam的怒气尽管快要在心里爆炸，他还是礼貌的坐到了局长办公桌对面的椅子上，而不是直接提着他的领子把他从窗户扔出去。

Sam没时间跟这个秃头胖子玩文字游戏，他还急着赶回Dean身边去。

 

几个小时前，Sam随着Dean的病床跑向手术室的时候，Dean用带血的手将自己的手机塞进了Sam手里。

他眼睛里的绿色似乎被打散了，但是那份焦急没有从他眼里消失，他用尽全身力气把焦点对准在了Sam身上。

“Zachariah”，Dean一直费力的想要吐出这个词。

而Sam偏偏见鬼的知道他是谁。

“放心吧Dean，没事的。”Sam跟Dean说，看见Dean宽慰的闭上了眼睛。

Dean被推进了手术室，红色的灯亮了起来。

Sam看着自己手上的黑色手机，屏幕被粘稠的血液染脏。

Dean的血。

Sam忍着头痛打开了锁屏，映入眼帘的是没有退出的短信界面。

‘KillSam Wesson’那条短信显示。

Dean刚刚费力想要吐出的那个单词又蹦进Sam脑海，Zachariah。

Sam瞬间明白了那他没有看明白的账目记录了什么，他找到了Azazel近些年来走私军火交易的主顾，而这偏偏就是那个该死的‘HellHound’做的事——Azazel和某个他的所谓的朋友的打赌挑战的生意。

 

“先生...”局长试图跟Sam讲话却被Sam急促的打断。

“你那些废话最好烂在肚子里。我知道是你派Dean去偷Azazel的文件，而且现在我也知道了那份账目里的所有内容。我想你还不知道你在追气球似的追着什么人，那人是你的顶头上司。”

局长向后靠在了椅背上，一切就像他一直所想的那样。

“Zachariah，他以前是Michael手下的人对吧。所以他为什么不阻止你派Dean去偷那份文件，别觉得他不会有所耳闻，你我都知道在这棋局里还活着的都是聪明人。”Sam的眼里凝结成冰，“我知道如果这件案告破对你来说有多大的好处，要比抓了某位小丑先生有用的多得多。而他也偏偏成了我的眼中钉。”Sam没有说下去，等着桌子对面那人的回答。

局长的眼睛微微向下一瞥，Sam从桌子下方的空隙直接一脚踹了过去，局长的椅子碰撞到了身后的档案柜。

“叫你的宠物狗们上来抓我就不好玩了。”Sam摇了摇头，站了起来走向弯腰捂着裆部的局长，“另外...Azazel的一切都被我接管了。”

局长瞪大了眼睛。

“他死了。”Sam又狠狠一脚踹了下去。

局长举手表示投降，他虽然年纪不大，但是身体状态已经没法跟Sam这样精壮的人匹敌了。

“这就是你们这些渣滓每天做的事，披着光辉的皮来残害别人，”Sam厌恶的说，“让Dean他们为你们顶罪。”

“把那份文件给我，我可以把Zachariah抓起来。”局长满头大汗。Sam身后的抽屉里放着他的枪，Sam一伸手就能拿到。

Sam鄙夷的笑了一声，”我不会把它给你的。就像Azazel在与Zachariah商量之外留了一分卷底一样，我还没打算相信你们。”

“那...那我要怎样抓他？”局长皱了皱眉，心里盘算着会不会再挨一脚。就像之前动不了Azazel一样，他也动不了Sam。这对该死的父子简直就是他的噩梦。

“小丑会把他带给你的，在他的工厂里。他的工厂。我想你明白我的意思？”

法律意义上的紧急情况，允许在没有搜查令的情况下进入私人领地逮捕嫌疑犯，任何现场搜集的物证——与原犯罪无关或有关都可以被用来取证。[1]

这是两边合作时惯用的手法。

“是的，我明白。”

“那就好。”Sam简短的评论道，转身离开了办公室。

 

 

Dean猜自己是在做梦。

一个很长很长的噩梦。

或者他干脆已经死了，因为生命里绝对没有原景重现这一说。

他站在一个长长的走廊里，白炽灯烤着他的头顶，因为不稳定的微弱电流时而忽闪着。

走廊的尽头是一扇灰色的门，他知道当他推开那扇门的时候一定什么都晚了，但是他又不得不去推开。

他记不清事情的来龙去脉，但他猜Ian在那扇门的后面，瞪着蓝蓝的眼睛盼望着Dean出现的那一刻。

Dean熟悉这一切是因为那是在他8岁时的一个雨夜里真真切切发生的事情。

他低头看了看自己被冻的红通通的双手，雨水从他被冲刷的凌乱的暗金色发丝间滑下他的额头和脸蛋，他的外衣还向下滴着重力作用下凝聚成的水滴。

Dean一步一步的迈向那扇门，他的袜子也是湿的，鞋底在这过于讲究干净的地板上留下一道泥脚印。

嘿，Ian在等你。他对自己说。

Dean轻轻闭上眼睛，他已经冷的牙齿打颤，他不能再等了。

他抬起手，可是在他的指关节落在门板上之前，那扇门打开了。

“Dean。”

那是一个有着茶色头发的中年男人，站在Dean面前。说不好他比看起来年轻许多。

“我来交换Ian。”Dean颤颤巍巍的说。

有着茶色头发的男子扑哧一声笑了出来，他的眼角堆起笑纹，但是苍白的脸上没有冲上多少血色。

“Michael教出的好儿子。”他说，然后退回屋子里，Dean不知道这是不是让他进屋的许可。

Dean踟躇着进门，看见Ian坐在一个红色和米色格子的沙发上，啃着一个苹果看动画片。

这跟Dean设想的不一样，跟Logan告诉他的关于‘绑架’的事情也都不一样。

“Dean！”

那时候Ian6岁，Dean记得十分清楚，他蓝色的眼睛亮亮的，嘴唇红红的，温暖干燥的小身躯没有嫌弃Dean身上的湿冷，伸着胳膊紧紧抱住了Dean的腰际。

Dean抬眼看到被Ian啃了一半的苹果被随手丢在沙发上，在沙发的布面上打了几个滚——一会儿绝对不能再吃了。

茶色头发的男子在另一边的座椅上做了一个‘看，他什么事儿也没有’的表情给Dean，然后掏出了牛仔裤后袋里的手机，翻找着通话记录。

“Dean！这是Lucifer叔叔！”Ian的声音没有摆脱孩童的稚嫩，听起来柔柔的。

Dean揉了揉Ian的头发，开始打量这个房间。他的视线落在墙角，那里蹲坐着一个不起眼的小男孩。

这是Dean所没有想到的。

“Michael，何必把你另一个儿子送来给我呢，我只是想跟你谈谈，就这么简单。一次兄弟之间的谈话。”Lucifer笑着说。

听见养父的名字Dean猛然转过头，琢磨着Lucifer脸上的表情，猜测他的养父在电话另一头说了什么。

Dean把Ian抱回到沙发上，给他拿了一个新的苹果，很显然随即他的注意力又被电视抓住了。

那天下午Dean在走廊里听到了Michael和Logan的谈话，他知道什么人‘绑架’了Ian。

Michael跟Logan说着地址，让他尽快联系什么人去把Ian带回来。

Michael说他‘绝对不会去见那个人的’。

Logan皱着眉头劝养父重新考虑，害怕耽误太久Ian会有生命危险，可是Michael并没有应答。

Dean知道Michael说到的那栋楼，楼前有一片巨大的空地，Michael每个月都带着他们去那里打一次棒球。

于是Dean就去了，揣着他床垫下塞着的所有零钱，趁着Logan没注意偷偷遛出门去，他想把Ian交换回来。他知道这些绑架犯没准会接受他的交易，Michael的一个儿子换另一个，并不亏。

Dean只是害怕Ian会被吓坏或者被欺负，他自己要抗打很多。那就是Dean当时唯一的想法。

然后Dean就站在了这里，和丝毫不觉得异样的Ian，Lucifer，还有一个不知名的男孩呆在一个白炽灯烹烤的房间里。

“Michael一会儿会来接你们的。”Lucifer的声音冷漠又平淡，让Dean觉得房间里仿佛沉淀下一片冷气。

Dean回头看着墙角里蹲坐着的小男孩。

那个男孩穿着暗红色的帽衫，蓬松的棕色头发在他把脑袋埋在胸前的时候遮挡住了他的眼帘。

Dean慢慢走过去，怕吓到那个孩子一般，然后陪着他坐在了角落里。

那个孩子看起来不经人事的样子，Dean断定他的年龄特别小。

“嘿，你叫什么名字？”

男孩没有回答他。

“你认识他吗。”Dean悄悄指了指一扇玻璃门后面倒着酒的Lucifer。

男孩也没有回答。

“他不是你爸爸吧。”

男孩微微摇了摇头，这让Dean感到欣慰。

“我也没有。但是我的养父可棒了，你懂‘养父’是什么意思吗？”Dean滔滔不绝打开了话匣子，“就是把你从孤儿院里接出来的人。”

无声。

“Michael不害怕这个人，你可以跟我们走。Michael有大房子，你可以住我旁边的房间。”

沉默。

“Ian一直都想有个弟弟。孤儿院的妈妈们说Michael是个天使，被他收养就是住进了天堂。你看，我就是住在那里的。”Dean转了转背，就好像想展示下自己身后的翅膀。

一双眼睛从密密的棕色发丝里转了转看向Dean的方向，但是并没有抬起来。

Dean和那个男孩就这么坐着，直到Ian的动画片演到绿色皮肤黑色袍子的女巫一溜子逃跑消失在森林里的时候，房间里平静的气氛才被开门声划出一道口子。

那是Michael站在门口，黑色的发丝贴在额前，看起来苍白又愤怒。

Dean三步并作两步上前把Ian从沙发上抱起，然后退回了角落里，缩到那个一直沉默的男孩旁边。

男孩又抬起眼偷偷瞥了Dean的侧脸一眼。

“Lucifer。”Michael黑色的眼睛里是幽幽的怒火，他正克制着这怒火不喷发出来。

“Michael，”Lucifer的目光滑到了Michael手里的枪上，Dean似乎看到一抹悲伤快速的滑过Lucifer的脸，“我们没必要这样。还有比你我更亲近的人吗？我们是兄弟。”

Michael厌恶的皱了皱眉，“我没有你这样的弟弟。他早就死了。”

“就像你穿着警察的衣服私下里还跟黑帮结着勾当比我正确了多少一样，我可以帮你。”

“你闭嘴。”

“你还爱我，Michael。”

“滚开。”

Michael举起了枪。

接下来的画面闪的太快，Dean的眼前开始出现白光，一道道光线切割着他的瞳仁。

房间在扭曲，Dean看不清Michael和Lucifer的位置，他看见他们的身影在抖动，嘴唇动得飞快——他们在争吵。

在Dean想起接下来发生了什么捂住耳朵之前——

一声枪响。

Dean觉得腹部一阵火辣辣的疼痛。

他眼前的画面在抽搐。他听见Ian的哭声，可是却够不到他身上的任何一个部分。

“Dean，我们走。”

好。

等等。

我们不能就这样走。

“你可以跟我们走。”“你可以住在我旁边的房间。”

不不不。带上他一起走。

Dean挣扎着睁开眼睛，他耳边是巨大的回响，什么人冲进房间的声音，他们的脚步声都太大声了，光线太亮了。

有人拖着他走出房间，他在混乱之中搜索着那个暗红色的身影。

他看见一个人走过去抱起了那个孩子，走向另一个方向。

Dean奋力的向房间的方向挣扎着，可是他扭不过怀抱着他的臂膀。

那个孩子抬起头，用他的眼睛锁住了Dean的。

Dean呆住了。

那是一双眼眸狭长，瞳仁暗绿的眼睛。

“不！”

在另一个人的怀抱里，那个孩子与他越来越远。

Dean突然想起了他的名字。

“Sam！”Dean喊道。

“SAMMY！”

 

“Shhh…Dean，Dean，嘿，我在这儿。”

Sam的声音把Dean拽进现实，Dean猛的睁开眼，卡在嗓子里的管子让他忍不住干呕，咳出了眼泪。

闻声而来的护士安抚着Dean躺回枕头上，帮助他保持呼吸顺畅。

Dean刚刚舒适下来就迫不及待的把目光锁到Sam身上了。

Sam看起来很糟糕，眼睑绕上了青紫，看起来几天没合眼。

“嘿，Sammy.”Dean虚弱的笑了笑。

“Oh，thank god.”Sam终于如释重负，一个又一个吻落在Dean手背，Sam爱惜的看着Dean，将手附在他的头发上。

“见鬼，Sam，我又不是个姑娘！”Dean转了转眼睛。

Sam笑了出来，停止抚弄Dean的头发，但是两只手紧紧握住Dean没插着针的左手。

“Sammy小姑娘。”Dean撇了撇嘴评价道，但是随即他的眼神又变了，染上焦虑的神色，“Zachariah。”

Sam摇了摇头，又在Dean手背上落下一个吻，“你不用担心他。我会处理好他的。”Sam的眼神充满爱意，看起来深邃又真诚。

Dean沉默了许久。他想起了刚刚梦里的那双眼睛。

那究竟是现实还是仅仅是他的一个梦？Dean记不清了，那个晚上太过久远，他的注意力大部分放在Ian一个人身上。

可是就像是他承诺过的那样，Dean无法停止回想那句‘带你走’。

Dean从没考虑过自己会怎样死去。大概就是死在什么人的枪下或刀下吧。他想不出第二个结局。

没有别的结局。

他不想要这个。

Dean看向轻微蹙眉看着他的Sam，他那么年轻，看起来就像一个完全无害的大学生。他想不出某一天，这双含情脉脉的眉眼变成空洞，被血覆盖的样子。

可悲，完完全全的可悲。

没人天生就该这样死去。

Dean又想起了Ian。Ian死去了，甚至身躯都没有完完整整的入殓，他背后刻着Dean的名字。这让Dean觉得想要呕吐，接着他恍然大悟。

Zachariah杀了Ian。

“见鬼！”Dean的另一只手猛的锤了床板，连带着他的腹部一起疼痛。

他不顾针头的方向，用那只扎着针的手捂住了眼睛。

他不敢看，他不敢想，是他害死了Ian。

“没事的没事的，Dean。”Sam不理解Dean从何而来的暴怒，柔声安慰着Dean。

Dean四肢百骸的痛苦都在Sam的声音之下涣散开来。

一时之间Dean觉得更加痛苦，他想象不出如果有一天Sam像Ian一样离他而去，那他还能不能在那种痛苦中存活下来。

Dean从来没像这样一个时刻一般痛恨自己的生活。

之前他生命的意义是感激，是报答，是为了Michael。接着它被一枪打散了，让Dean发现他的生命道路就是一条死路，永远都找不到出口，之前的信仰全都没有意义。

意义是建立在生命之上的，没什么意义与信仰比生命更重要，可是他和Sam都在一条用生命在脚下铺成道路的窄巷里奔波。

这是不对的。

不仅仅Sam不应该这样死去，他也不应该这样死去。

这就像Dean怀里的一个罐子，痛苦已经把它撑的满满的。

为什么他们要为自己拼出生路呢，在那些枪和钱还有血之间徘徊。

明明人都是有生路的，而他们却要杀出来，偷出来，胁迫出来。

不。

“等你好了，我就去解决Zachariah…”

“不。”这一次Dean说了出来。

“我不明白。”Sam皱紧了眉头。

Dean轻轻转动脖颈，让自己的眼睛更容易锁住Sam的。

“我说过要带你走。”

Sam脸上的表情是疑惑不解，紧接着是电光火石般一瞬的变化。

Dean苦笑了一下，“Sammy，”他的声音嘶哑，“为什么我们要跟他们周旋呢。我们一辈子都周旋不完的。”

Sam没有说话，就像是当年那个缩在墙角的男孩。

“如果你爱我，”Dean简直不敢相信他说出了这句话，“跟我一起走。你说你不想要的生活现在你可以通通不要。脱身，现在，你和我。”

Dean的一席话太简单，可Sam惊异的发现它们是可能的。

在Sam原本的未来里，抓住Zachariah之后他可以接手Azazel的位置，他手下将是最好的地盘，最好的人手还有最好的生意。他可以让Dean不受任何人的威胁，再也不用披上担惊受怕的老鼠皮，他能好好的把他保护起来。

但是这跟Sam以前想要的，Azazel阻止他有的生活有着天壤之别。有生以来头一次，Sam有了自己选择的权利，一无既往的自由。

他却不知道放手竟然很难。

“如果你爱我。”Dean说。

我当然爱。Sam心里回答着。

可是为什么心里充斥更多的是恐惧——Sam不知道。

那份美好太灼热了，让Sam觉得痛苦，就好像他生来就不应该享有美好。那样是不对的。

“没有对与错。对错都是你的。一切，全部，所有，都是你的，Sam。”Dean又说。

“我爱你。”Sam没头没脑的答了一句。

Dean笑起来，“我知道。”

两人只是盯着彼此的眼睛，在Dean再次开口之前。

“我们只要跳上那辆车，开到任何我们想到的地方去。”

只要他们跳上那辆车，开到任何他们想到的地方去。

“不是现在，宝贝。”Sam起身轻轻吻了Dean的额头，“首先你得好起来。”

Dean看向那双眼睛。

“我会跟你走。”它们对他说。

 

直到Dean完完全全康复，Sam才再次提起了Zachariah的事情。

“Zachariah是个威胁，”Sam喝着瓶子里的啤酒，塞了一口爆米花说，“必须把他除掉，否则他会纠缠不休。”

“好吧。”Dean翻了一个白眼，他在心里赞同Sam的话。

“把他解决掉，就没有人会来打扰我们了。”Sam在Dean脸颊落下一个吻，他爱死了客厅里Dean调出的光线。

在他们的小公寓里。

Dean哧哧笑了起来。

他们的狗Pada趴在另一边的角落里打着呼噜——一只黑色的拉布拉多犬。Pada是Dean给起的名字，他觉得这个名字是Sam生活里的那份安全和温暖。

“如你所愿。”Sam只是把Dean更紧的环在怀抱里。

 

第二天早上，Sam在第一缕晨光照进他们卧室的时候就起床了。

“早安。”他轻声对Dean说，然后起身穿上衬衫，一个一个的扣着扣子。

Dean揉着眼睛翻过身，微笑着看Sam扣着那些扣子，Pada从门缝里挤进来，窜上两人的床，在淡黄色的床单被褥上踩下几个淡淡的脚印，卧在了Dean身边。

Dean挠了挠Pada的耳朵，拍了拍它的头。

Sam对着镜子描画着那些线条的时候依旧费劲，于是Dean起身帮着Sam画上了小丑妆，脸上没有任何表情。

阳光暖暖的，争抢着从窗帘缝里挤进来，照亮两个男人，和一只狗。

Dean在Sam脸颊上那滴红色的眼泪上印下一个吻。

那是他的Sam，Dean曾第一次见到他真正的脸，又最后一次见到这张不属于他的脸。

Sam微笑着看着他的爱人，“我会很快回来的。”

他前倾吻上Dean的嘴唇。

“别被警察抓走。”Dean在这个吻里喃喃道。

“I won't.”

 

——FIN——

 

[1]根据剧情需要取自猫鼠游戏S1E1

 

p.s. 所以...这就结束了...谢谢没有抛弃我的小伙伴！！！！orz 结局就是这样了有两种可能 Sam顺利完成抓捕Zachariah的任务然后和Dean彻底换掉身份 像Dean期望的一样远走高飞 或者...警察边会背信弃义在完成任务之后（或者任务失败之后）将Sam带走...最后一章写起来真的很难 而且头一次吃了提纲没写好的亏...接下来的新文我会好好努力哒！！！有任何感想都请告诉我！！！这个故事写的比罗马七日考验我更多 所以［搬小板凳］很诚心的等拍砖！！！［鞠躬］


End file.
